A Promise Meant to be Broken
by Fizzalicious Cherri
Summary: Syaoran has left for 6 yrs and Sakura has become most popular girl in her school with her popular boyfriend. Syaoran comes back, but he also has another love interest. What happens when the two couples start a war for popularity? Or is it love?
1. The Past is the Past

  
  
  


AN: This fic is set after all the Clow Cards have been caught and changed to Sakura Cards. Syaoran has left for 6 yrs, and everyone is in their last year of high school as 18 yr olds. This fic is basically on romance, betrayel, pain, stuff like that ^^ So have fun reading and R+R~! 

.::-*--Fizzalicious Cherri--*-::.   


Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   


" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking _in Italics   
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken   
Chapter 1: The Past is the Past   
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You have to come back ok? I'll wait for you, I promise." A twelve year old girl said firmly in the airport, her auburn hair tied in two half pigtails and a teddy bear gripped tightly in one hand. 

A boy, the same age as her with unruly brown her and deep amber eyes nodded with confidence. "I'll come back, I promise." 

The two stared at each other long and hard, both holding a promise...a promise meant to be broken?   
  
  
  


Time: 6 years later   
Destination: Tomoeda, Japan   
  


The large gym-like room was dark and smoky, filled with disco lights spinning around and around in vibrant colors. Loud music was being played but no one seemed to care how loud it was, for everyone was having the time of their lives. 

Teens from juniors to seniors were dancing on the floor, some tossing glow sticks around the room, some having private quiet conversations in the corner, and some just plain partying. 

"I love Tomoeda Dances!!" A girl exclaimed loudly so her friend could hear over the music. 

"Same here! It's like..._way out_!" 

"Sakky, where's your lover boy?" A girl with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail asked. 

A girl with long straight auburn hair twirled a glow stick into the air like a baton and shrugged, "Kyojin's probably late like usual." 

"No I'm not Sakura." 

Sakura felt a pair of arms go around her waist and the familiar smell of her boyfriend Kyojin. "Well to me that's called late." She stuck her tongue out playfully and spun out of his arms. 

"Hey we'll leave you two alone," The girl with the ponytail, Aki, said teasingly. 

Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Fine~!" 

A slow song came up and Sakura and Kyojin started slow dancing, followed by other couples too. Sakura felt safe and secure in her boyfriend's arms, but for a weird reason she felt something nagging at her... 

_"I promise." _Her twelve year old voice kept on repeating in her head. Sakura stiffened and gripped onto Kyojin harder. _Why can't I forget about it all...it was a whole 6 years ago..._

"Sakura honey? You ok?" 

"Mm hmm..everything's fine," Sakura replied. 

Kyojin smiled, "Then that's good."   
  
  
  


Destination: Hong Kong, China   
  


"Here are your plane tickets Master Li." 

"Thank you. So I will be leaving with XingMei in three days correct?" 

An elderly man nodded, "Yes. Your luggage and Miss. XingMei's is all packed." 

"I don't see why mother still wants me to go back to that place." 

"Of course, to try and get what the Li family should have." 

A boy with messy brown hair sighed and nodded, "Yeah, the cards. But it's not that easy.." 

"Espeically when the mistress is who she is..." 

"...What do you mean Wei?" The boy grunted. 

Wei chuckled, "Nevermind Master Li, nevermind." 

When he was left in his room alone, he dropped onto his green sheeted bed and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

_"I promise."_

His deep amber eyes clamped shut, trying to shut out the scene playing in his mind. But with no luck, it continued to repeat. _"I promise.."_

"I can't promise." He said out loud. "Can't can't can't!!" He slammed his fist onto the night table next to his bed and sat up. 

"The past is the past," He mumbled as he ran one hand in his messy tangled hair.   
  
  


Destination: Tomoeda, Japan   
  
  


"SAAAAAAKUURAAAAAAAAA!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" 

The girl in bed groaned and pushed her pillow into her ears. "SHUSH!!" She screamed. 

"YOU ARE SOOO LATE KIDDO!!" A yellow flying bear with a lion's tail exclaimed. 

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!! Don't be so loud!!" Sakura sat up quickly. "Otou-san and onii-chan will hear you!!" 

"Gomen neh Sakura-chan, but you weren't waking." 

Sakura groaned again and rubbed her eyes to glance at the clock. "Bah, class started already." 

"That's my point!!!" 

"Oh well Kero, I'm always late anyways," Sakura stood up and went to her vanity desk. 

Kero frowned, "Demo (but)..you use to not miss a minute of class at least." 

"Use to, the past is the past," Sakura said in a muffled voice for she had a hair clip in her mouth while her other hand brushed out her very long auburn hair. "Besides, there's nothing interesting about biology right in the morning." 

Kero sighed and floated towards his drawer. _What changed Sakura? She's so... _Kero let out a small sigh and closed the drawer. 

Sakura heard the drawer shut and she dropped her brush softly on her desk and turned to look at it. A sad look crossed her eyes, and she sighed. _I'm sorry Kero...I'm just not...the same Sakura anymore..._

She opened her closet and looked through her clothing. She was extremely glad that the high school she went to had no uniform. Sakura had enough of uniforms in elementary and she hadn't wanted to live through another five years of wearing the same peice of clothing. 

Finally after several minutes she picked out a one strap light blue tank top and a pair of very flarey jeans. She had also gotten her ears peirced by her friend Meena two years ago. 

"Bye people," Sakura said toneless as she walked out of the house. 

Touya shifted his gaze towards his father and saw his sad expression. "Don't worry dad, the kaijuu's (monster) just growing up..." 

"I guess so..." Fujitaka sighed while placing his fork down. 

"Into a bigger kaijuu..." Touya finished his sentence and grunted.   
  
  


"Miss. Kinomoto, you are late again." Mrs. Idai greeted her as she stepped into biology class. 

The guys blew whistles, and some girls stared at her enviously while others just smiled. "Well, what can I say? It's my job." 

The class chuckled and without another word Sakura took her seat. 

Mrs. Idai just rolled her eyes and went back to writing things on the chalkboard while the students copied it off. 

Sakura started fiddling with her pencil. "Aren't you going to start copying the notes off the board?" The girl beside her with amethyst eyes said. 

"No," Sakura replied, looking at the girl for one second. _She reminds me of Tomoyo...I wonder how Tomoyo's doing in England.._

The girl shrugged, and Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned back and a girl quickly handed her a rolled up ball of paper. 

Sakura unwrapped it under her desk and read the words written in pink highlighter. _"You can copy my notes after." _She turned around to see who offered it, and she saw that all the guys raised their hands when the teacher wasn't looking. 

She shrugged and turned back in her seat. School was pretty easy, at least in her case. Only problem for her was final exams.   
  
  


It was a plain and obvious fact that Miss. Popular of Shiaranami High was Sakura Kinomoto, in a guy's perspective, and in a girl's perspective. And Mr. King on campus was none other than Kyojin Toitsu. The two made the perfect couple in everyone's point of view. 

Good looks, bad marks, good social status, and they've got everything. Except for the grades. Basically all girls wanted to be Sakura, and vise versa with the guys. 

And since they were all in Gr.12, everyone already knew for a fact that prom king and queen was obviously going to be the school's top Mr. and Miss's Popularity. 

"Do you know how lame it was in biology today?" Sakura said with a flick of her hand. 

"Tell us about it," Aki chuckled. 

Sakura took out the crinkled note and her other friend, Yuki, read it out loud. "You can copy my notes after." 

"Who was nice enough to offer that?" Meena questioned. 

Aki chuckled even more, "Obviously~!" 

"All the guys in the class!!" Yuki and Aki said together. 

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Smart." 

"Any dumb kid would know," Hikari said with a snort. 

The group of them walked into the cafeteria and bumped into another set of girls. Let's call this group the anti-Sakura group. 

"Oh, if it isn't Kinomoto, the school's queen," A girl with frizzy red hair said in distain. 

"Let us bow down upon your presence!!" Another girl with jet black hair said exaggeratingly. 

One girl stepped up with a glass of orange juice. "I've had enough of you strutting your little butt down the school's hallways." She leaned closer and Sakura could smell her breathe. "You know you were NEVER popular if it wasn't for Kyojin-kun. He _made _you popular, if it wasn't for him, your nothing but one of those geeks out there." 

Sakura could feel heat rising in her cheeks just as the girl splashed the glass of orange juice at her. That set her off and smack came her hand onto the girl's face. 

"Oh my god!!" The other girl screamed as she hit the floor. 

Aki stepped up and shoved the girl with jet black hair. "Get lost you three. You're unwanted in the whole school campus, stop trying to mess up Sakura." 

"It's not going to work," Meena added with innocent eyes. 

"You guys are just jealous that Sakura's popular and you three are nothing compared to her," Hikari said plainly. 

Sakura smiled, she was glad she had friends standing up for her, but for some reason she felt bad. But she shouldn't, it was the other girl who had started it all. 

The girl with frizzy red hair helped the girl on the floor up and the three quickly left. 

The cafeteria broke up into applause, and Sakura quickly walked out of the cafeteria wanting to clean off the orange juice on her tank top. 

"Do orange stains wash out?" Sakura questioned. 

"I'm not sure," Yuki shrugged. "Try bleeching it." 

Sakura sighed, being popular was great...but..._I don't want people hating me..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Ok Sakura's basically not that innocent little girl she was 6 yrs ago. But she's not all that BAD as she is sometimes written as in other fics, not that it's bad, it's pretty cool ^^. I decided to make her slightly better where she has some sort of nice caring feelings too...just it's hidden beneath her. Well, give you a hint what's going to happen in the next chapter. Syaoran is coming to town~! And look! Who's that girl beside him?? Stay tooned to find out ^______^ R+R, arigatou. And there might be um...some language in this fic later on, hense the rating. 

Luv .::-*--Fizzalicious Cherri--*-::.   
  



	2. Face to Face

  
  
  
  
AN: Tee hee thank you for reading this fic so far ^_^ Oh right, thanks for the comment about the destination/location thing. I'll change it when I have time hehehe, thanks for pointing it out though :) My computer got a virus so I'm using mah dad's computer, durn it since I already had ch.2 written in my computer. I hate rewriting stuff, but oh well~ I hope you enjoy this chapter and R+R minna-san, arigatou~!  
  
  
.::-*--Fizzalicious Cherri--*-::.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics  
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter 2: Face to Face  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
Sakura flopped onto her pink sheeted bed that smelt of cherry blossoms and honey. She laid their for a moment before rolling over and reaching under her bed, pulling out a small chest.   
  
Her fingers fumbled over towards the lid of the chest, slowly opening it revealing a pile of unsorted photos. She picked one up slowly, a picture of a young boy with messy brown hair with his eyes set into an icy glare. Her grip tightened and her lips formed a tight frown. _ I waited...and I waited...and you never came back. You're never going to come back, never, that's why I gave up, and I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough to believe you were coming back._  
  
"Heyyyy watcha looking at?"  
  
Sakura slammed the chest shut and sat upright. "Kero!! That freaked me out!!"  
  
"I was just curious," Kero stuck his tongue out. "So what was that?"  
  
"...things..." Sakura answered slowly and lifted the lid just a tiny bit and pulled out a book and key. "Its been a while since I had a night time fly." She commented and stood up to open her window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sakura smiled and looked over her shoulder at Kero. "Care to join me?"  
  
"You bet!" Kero flew after her as she soared into the star filled sky. "Do I get pudding after this?"  
  
But he got no answer except for Sakura's giggling filling the empty space around them.   
  
Sakura dipped into the air and stopped, letting herself drift with the wind. _Times like this remind me of those times..._   
  
"Something the matter Sakura?" Kero asked, catching up to her.  
  
"Nah, I'm just not use to this, everything's cool," Sakura smiled brightly and took off again.  
  
She felt free, and alive. Everything seemed stressless and at the moment her life seemed so innocent and pure that she couldn't believe it was real.  
  
  
  
"Oh look Xiaolang, I can see the town now!" A girl with two low black pigtails and fiery orange eyes exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we're almost there," Syaoran replied.  
  
XingMei turned her gaze towards her boyfriend, a sad and yearning look in her eyes. She knew Syaoran was never truly happy about their relationship since it was their family's idea for them to be together. XingMei didn't mind, but she knew Syaoran didn't love her the way she loved him.  
  
She sighed softly. _Just like his cousin Meiling...unappreciated love_ ...  
  
"Have you ever been to Tomoeda?" XingMei tried once again to start conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I lived here when I was little..." Syaoran said shortly and drifted off. "And we're going to be attending Shiaranami High when we arrive."  
  
XingMei smiled, "Then Shiaranami High, here we come~!"  
  
  
  
Sakura walked down the crowded school hallways with a yawn.  
  
"Morning Kinomoto-san." Someone greeted her, but she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Ohayo Sakky," Another voice greeted. Sakura decided to smile all the way down the hallway so she didn't seem rude to whomever greeted her.  
  
"Sakura!!" This voice she recognized as Aki's. Sakura slowed her pace and her friend caught up to her and she noticed that Aki seemed awfully excited.  
  
"You sure seem high today," Sakura teased.  
  
"I am not high," Aki answered. "But didn't you hear?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That two new transfer students are arriving today!!" Aki exclaimed.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "What's so exciting about that?"  
  
"Well we never get transfer students! And they're from Hong Kong!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're from Hong Kong," Aki repeated and a strange look crossed her face. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No no, just thinking," She replied. _His place..._ She thought scornfully.  
  
"You seem to be in such a grumpy mood," Aki retorted. "Let's see...the best medicine for your grumpy mood is..."  
  
"Me of course."  
  
Sakura looked up and met Kyojin's bright eyes. "Hey." He greeted softly.  
  
"Hi," Sakura greeted back.  
  
"How's my little lady this morning?" Kyojin gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Great," Sakura answered dully.  
  
Aki rolled her eyes, "Nah uh. She's been weird this morning after I told her about those transfer students."  
  
"Transfer students?" Kyojin blinked.  
  
Aki just looked amazed. "You don't know either?! Wow, and to think you two are suppose to be the most popular people in this building!"  
  
Kyojin shrugged, "We're not into this type of news."  
  
Sakura looked around her and noticed that the hallway that was just so filled a while ago was empty now except for a few students. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
Aki pointed towards the doors leading to the soccer fields. "Look, everyone's going out there."  
  
"Let's go check it out," Kyojin took Sakura's hand and they shoved their way to the front of the crowd out on the soccer fields.  
  
A young man with messy brown hair and deep amber eyes was trying out for the team, and the school's soccer team laid in a heap of sweat and bruises beside him.  
  
The boy scored another goal and the crowd cheered.  
  
"He is HOT!!"  
  
"Awesome..."  
  
"He's new isn't he? One of the transfer students?"  
  
"I wonder if Kyojin-kun can beat him..."  
  
Sakura blinked hard. If she wasn't mistakened, this boy reminded her an awful lot of...  
  
"Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?" The boy said.  
  
The coach came up to him and shoke his hand. "You made it to the team obviously, and I'm pretty sure you're going to help the school out alot."  
  
Sakura felt her heart slow, and she felt like her heard just completely stopped.  
  
A girl ran out to Syaoran and gave him a towel. "Way to go Xiaolang!!"  
  
_Who is she?_ Sakura thought at once.  
  
"I must say, that guy is seriously good looking!!" A girl near them commented.  
  
Kyojin frowned, "This is crazy! When did girls start commenting on other guys when I'm still around?!"  
  
"Since now," Someone answered.  
  
Kyojin grunted and stepped out of the crowd towards Syaoran. "The name's Kyojin Toitsu." He took his hand out, offering a handshake.  
  
Syaoran shoke it hesitantly. "Li Syaoran."  
  
"I guess we're going to be sharing the same campus now neh?" Kyojin raised an eyebrow. "So I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"...Yeah..." Syaoran could tell this guy didn't mean it nicely.  
  
"I see you've got yourself a nice hot chick beside you," Kyojin smirked and glanced at XingMei.  
  
She lifted her foot and stomped on Kyojin's foot. "Watch your mouth!"   
  
The crowd exploded into _ooooo's_.  
  
Sakura stormed out and stood up next to Kyojin. "And watch your foot miss!!"  
  
Syaoran's gaze snapped towards the girl that had just appeared at the scene. All at once it was too familiar to be mistakened. The emerald eyes, the long auburn hair, not the tone of voice though...but the aura..._Sakura..?_  
  
"This is going on the school paper for sure!!" Someone from the crowd screamed.  
  
"I just want you to watch your back kid," Kyojin smirked.  
  
Sakura took his hand. "Let's go."  
  
They turned around and the crowd cleared a pathway for them to leave. Syaoran watched as Sakura left, and all to soon her aura faded away to a far distance.  
_  
So you didn't keep the promise either...well...that just makes it all easier so I don't have to explain anything to you..._ Syaoran turned his gaze away, although he knew what his mind was thinking, his heart still ached and he didn't want to admit what it meant.  
  
  
  
"Hey folks of Shiaranami High ~! Break news as you all know, two new transfer students have joined us today and have already rocked their way into Shiaranami history," A voice from the school speakers announced.  
  
"Watch out Mr and Miss' prom king and queen to be, looks like you guys have got competition for attention here."  
  
Kyojin slammed his fist into his locker. "What is with these school announcements?! The whole damn school hears!"  
  
Sakura was silent, and Hikari stared at her oddly. "Aren't you scared of loosing all the fame?!"  
  
"Big deal," Sakura replied.  
  
Kyojin and Sakura left and walked down the hallway, everyone clearing away for them to pass by. But from the other end of the hallway, footsteps approached. The two couples stopped in the center of the hallway, silent.  
  
Bright eyes met amber.  
Emerald met orange.  
  
And that was how they started, their war.  
  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was very fun to write ^^ Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and hopefully I can get my computer fixed...stupid virus...well, c ya everyone and stay tooned ^_^  
  
Luv .::-*--Fizzalicious Cherri--*-::.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Splattered Emotions

  
  
  
  
AN: All I have to say at the moment is WARNING: Near the end of this chapter contains alot of ...words...ya noe. Hence the rating is PG-13 so I'm just warning anyone who's not comfortable reading language like that. But anyways, other than that, everything's fine so have fun ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics  
  
  
  
  


  
A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter 3: Splattered Emotions  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ I was a fool to actually think she waited...but why should I have thought that? I have no right to think that way..._Syaoran couldn't concentrate on his day's assignments. He wrinkled up a piece of paper and tossed it into the trashcan at the corner of his room.  
  
_I have XingMei..._He thought, but he could tell his mind was thinking another way. _But Syaoran, if you came back and Sakura had still waited, do you think you would be here right now? No, you would be with her. With Sakura. _ Syaoran shoke his head furiously, shaking out the voice in his head.  
  
_No!! NO! It's not possible, I have to get the cards from her...I have one year's time so we could've never been together either way...and my family, they forbid me to have any relationship with the mistress..._ Syaoran sighed, a frustrated look crossed his eyes. It wasn't as if his family's pressure wasn't enough for him to frustrate about, but now his emotions were giving him a problem. _But the thing is...Sakura has that Toitsu guy, I have XingMei, life is fair. _Syaoran picked up his pen again, determined to get back to work. _  
  
_"Xiaolang?"_  
  
_Syaoran lifted his head and saw XingMei at the door holding a plate that had tea and snacks on it. "Are those for me?"  
  
"Hai," XingMei stepped in and placed it on Syaoran's desk. She turned to leave, but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Wait," He started, and XingMei turned around, a bit surprised. "Want to stay a while here? Instead of in the living room or something?"  
  
XingMei blinked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Uh...um...sure!!"  
  
Syaoran smiled awkwardly. _I feel betrayed...I didn't want to break the promise, I was forced to be with XingMei...but Sakura, no, you went willingly, you broke the promise freely....  
  
_He motioned her to take a seat beside him on a small couch in his room, and the two just sat there. One with feelings of hate, pain, and betrayel. And the other completely confused at the sudden change that her boyfriend had with her.  
  
Syaoran placed his hand around XingMei's shoulder. _ If a war is what they want, then we'll give it our best shot._  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Sakura,  
  
Hello Sakura-chan!! How are you?? I haven't received a letter back from you in SO long!! What happened?? Are you alright? At least give me a reply so that I know you're ok over there!! Its been months!!  
Well, Eriol and me are fine :) Work and assignments are getting heavy, not so fun. I always have to make sure Eriol isn't cheating by using magic. How's Kero-chan and um...Toitsu-kun right? I still haven't gotten to see what my best friend's boyfriend looks like!! Send a picture or something alright?  
Hopefully Kero isn't still that pudding obsessed guardian beast like before. Ohohohohohohoho!! Well, hopefully I'll get to visit Tomoeda soon. I miss you guys and my mom alot, so take care, the little evil camera girl will be back~!  
  
Love Tomoyo Daidouji =^_^=  
  
  
  
_Sakura placed the letter down on her desk with a small smile. Tomoyo, her bestest friend from childhood, and at the moment was still her bestfriend.  
  
She always felt a true close bond with Tomoyo, unlike her other friends Aki and Yuki. Tomoyo just felt so much like a sister...  
  
Sakura took out a pen and a peice of pink cherry blossom patterned letter paper. "_Sorry that I haven't replied in so long..._ " She wrote slowly and sat there for a moment thinking of what she should write...  
  
"_Guess what? He's back._ " Sakura wrote, pressing the pen hard on the 'he'. _With a girlfriend and all...._Sakura thought in her mind, and she couldn't hide the fact she felt a tinge of sadness. _ And you have a boyfriend Sakura...no use thinking about childhood loves...wasn't my fault he didn't come back any time sooner then SIX years..._  
  
Sakura placed her pen down. She wasn't in the mood for writing, so she decided she would continue her letter tomorrow.  
_  
Demo (but)...why is he back...all of a sudden? _The question suddenly popped in her mind, and she found herself completely confused. _ There's no reason for him to be back...unless he's weird and wants to get eduacation in Japan..._  
  
Sakura sighed deeply. _STOP thinking of him Sakura Kinomoto!! I'm happy, he's happy, we're all a happy bunch of people!! _Sakura thought cheerfully, but it was no use lying to her heart.  
  
  
  
"Gimme an K!!" Sakura threw her pom poms up into the air.  
  
"Gimme an K!!" The rest of the cheerleaders echoed.  
  
"Gimme an Y!!"   
  
"Gimme an Y!!!"  
  
"Gimme an O!!"  
  
"Gimme an O!!!!"  
  
Sakura did a flip and spilts. "Gimme a J!!"  
  
"Gimme an J!!!"  
  
"Gimme an I!!" She lifted her leg straight into the air in a perfect line.  
  
"Gimme an I!!!"  
  
"Gimme an N!!"  
  
"Gimme an N!!" The rest cheered.  
  
Sakura shoke her pom poms wildly. "And what does that say?!"  
  
"KYOJIN~!!!" They all cheered. "Go, go, go!! Gooo Kyojin!! Go Kyojin!!"  
  
They were cheering for him on the soccer field. They were playing against a neibouring high school, Yushiko High. Sakura and her group continued to cheer for Kyojin who had just stepped onto the field followed by Syaoran and the rest of the team.  
  
"GO LI SYAORAN!! GO LI SYAORAN!!"  
  
Sakura and her group of cheerleaders turned their heads towards the new set of voices. "It's XingMei." Sakura heard Meena grunt.  
  
"Where'd she get all those other people to cheer with her?" Yuki raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"They're all those girls that wanted to be on the cheerleading team but didn't get in," Sakura replied. "Guess they decided to start their own little team neh?"  
  
Hikari started laughing, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"GO GO GO SYAORAN!! GO GO GO SYAORAN!!" XingMei's group cheered and did a bunch of tricks.  
  
"Actually they aren't so bad," Aki said, an amused tone in her voice.  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Let's get back to cheering. GO GO GO KYOJIN!!"  
  
"This seems strange cheering for two different people on the same team at the same time...it would make much better sense if they were on different teams." Yuki commented.  
  
"True," Meena chuckled. "But the thing is, they aren't on different teams."  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!" XingMei's team cried as Syaoran scored a goal. "WE ALL KNOW WHO ROCKS THE FIELD, WE ALL KNOW WHO ROCKS THE FIELD, IT'S LI SYAORAN YEAH YEAH YEAH!!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "C'mon girls, we gotta beat em."  
  
"WHO'S THE KING OF THE FIELD? KYOJIN~! WHO'S THE TOP PLAYER?! KYOJIN~! HE'S GOOD, HE KNOWS IT, AND HE'S HERE TO SHOW IT!!"  
  
The crowd gasped as Syaoran was about to shoot a goal but Kyojin actually took the ball away and scored it.  
  
Out on the fields, Syaoran gave Kyojin a strange look. "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing," Kyojin smirked.  
  
Syaoran glared at him, "We're on the same team you know. You win, I win. I win, you win."  
  
Kyojin shoke his head, "Doesn't work that way here chinese kid. If you keep on getting the goals, where's the spotlight huh? On _ you_ duh! Don't think I'm stupid."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "If you want to think of it that way, it's your choice."  
  
"LI, TOITSU, get back in the game!!" The coach hollered from the side.  
  
Kyojin grunted and ran off back, Syaoran following right behind.  
  
"Your boyfriend aint that bad neh," Sakura commented sarcastically towards XingMei.  
  
XingMei crossed her arms. "And your's isn't that bad either. Seems to me, he can't even figure out which team he's on."  
  
Sakura stayed calm, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "He just knew your boyfriend would miss the goal, that's why he took the ball."  
  
"As if!! That was some lame come back Kinomoto," XingMei rolled her eyes. "But let me tell you one thing, everyone can tell that my boyfriend is reliable, I can depend on him. Your's...hmm..he just wants attention you know? If you seriously needed his help one day, I don't think he would be there to help you."  
  
Sakura could feel her cheeks reddening. "Who do you think you are?! Insulting my boyfriend like that?!"  
  
"You're the one who started it," XingMei shot back.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, and behind her she could hear Hikari argeeing. "I think the chinese girl is right actually." With a giggle the rest of the girls joined in. Sakura looked over her shoulder, "Oh what great friends you guys are." She snapped.  
  
Aki shrugged, "Well, you did comment first."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever!!"  
  
They had all been arguing that they hadn't even noticed that the game was over and Shiaranami High had won the game. Syaoran walked from the field towards XingMei, and Kyojin walked towards Sakura.  
  
"YOU WERE AWESOME!!" XingMei squealed at Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran smiled.  
  
Sakura glanced away, for some weird reason she couldn't stand looking at those two. "You were wonderful honey," Sakura gave Kyojin a hug and gave a side ways glance towards Syaoran and XingMei.  
  
Noticing Syaoran's irratated look, Sakura stepped back from the hug with a satisfied smile. "What are _you_ looking at?" Sakura smirked slightly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment. "I wouldn't waste my time looking." He replied cooly.  
  
Sakura blinked, not really knowing what to say back. XingMei pulled Syaoran by them, and Sakura could feel a brush of that familiar green aura.   
  
"You've changed." She heard him mumble as he walked by.  
  
Sakura gripped her pom poms harder. _And you've just noticed? _She thought bitterly, and for some reason she felt tired..tired of the sudden things happening around her, and her emotions weren't helping out either.   
  
She left the group of people standing there and decided she needed some time alone.  
  
  
  
  
"That Kinomoto girl was being such a pain," XingMei grumbled.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "You know, she's the mistress."  
  
"NANI (what)?!" XingMei stopped dead in her tracks. "She's the card mistress?!"  
  
He nodded, "Yep."  
  
XingMei still looked shocked. "I thought the mistress of the cards would be some...dignified human being!! Not some bitch that disses my boyfriend!!"  
  
"Calm down Mei," Syaoran said. "Saku..Kinomoto-san wasn't always like this..." He started.  
  
XingMei glanced at him. "You know her?"  
  
"_Knew_ her..." Syaoran sighed. "She's so different now, I can't really say I know her anymore."  
  
XingMei could see a strange look in Syaoran's eyes. There wasn't its normal intense flame of life...it seemed dull, kind of...searching for something, sadness? "Was she nice?" XingMei asked softly.  
  
"...She was...nice..." Syaoran drifted off and shoke his head. "But whatever, we have to get the cards from her and that's all." He started walking again towards the school building, leaving XingMei to ponder about Syaoran's strange behavior.  
_  
She was nice...she was innocent...she was...everything..._ Syaoran rubbed the temple of his forhead. _That was 6 years ago, now she's some...18 year old girl who's got some attitude problem..._  
  
He noticed that he hadn't walked into the school building yet, and noticed he must've made a wrong turn. He was still trying to get familiar to the school campus which was quite large.  
  
But all the same, this place was more isolated from the building. With cherry blossom trees here and there, some flowers and evergreens.  
  
"School building is _that _ way."  
  
Syaoran looked up for the source of the sound. "Who?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
He turned towards the voice and saw _her_ .  
  
She smiled slightly, not a real smile though. Syaoran walked towards the cherry blossom tree she was sitting on and stared at her calmly.  
  
"Li Syaoran." She said his name slowly.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." He said back.  
  
Sakura smirked, one finger playing with a strand of her hair. "Long time no see Li-kun."  
  
He winced slightly...the last time he remembered seeing Sakura, she had called him Syaoran. "You've changed, Kinomoto."  
  
"I know, you told me that already." She replied, not the slight bit bothered that he had called her 'Kinomoto'.  
  
"Why?" He uttered.  
  
"Why?" She said it in a surprised tone. "What do you mean why?! Do I have to go through your agreement to change my personality or what?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Syaoran's brow furrowed. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean huh? You don't like what I'm like right now? So? You don't have too."  
  
"Stop it!!" He said frustratingly. "Why are you being so..."  
  
"Bitchy?" Sakura laughed hard and shoke the branch she was sitting on.   
  
Syaoran ran one hand through his messy brown hair, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Well, if you think I'm a bitch, then I think you're one too," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now who was the one who didn't come back for six damn years?"  
  
Syaoran frowned deeply, "And who was the one who ran off and got herself a boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura was about to open her mouth to reply, but Syaoran continued. "And you probably jumped right into bed with that Toitsu guy. With that personality you have right now, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Sakura's grip tightened on the branch she was sitting on, anger flooded through her body, she felt like crying, but she wouldn't cry, not now. She jumped off the branch and landed next to Syaoran. "Bastard." She murmered and started walking away.  
  
"Whore," He replied, and with that Sakura ran off.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. _ What did I just say? _Syaoran punched the trunk of the cherry blossom tree Sakura had been sitting on earlier. _ I just...called her a bitch...a whore...oh god, what's wrong with me? _ Syaoran opened his eyes. _No Syaoran...what you did was right. That girl needed that...she's not...the same Sakura anymore._  
  
Syaoran turned around, and he could see the disappearing figure of that girl he once knew so well...but was a stranger to him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ack, I know it was really mean of both of them to call each other that. But BARE with me right now, it won't be like this throughout the whole story!! If anyone needs reassurance, this will be an S+S fic OK? So don't worry!!! I just needed to add some emotional things in there, sorry for people who thought it was just..."OH MY GOD...HOW COULD THEY SAY THAT?!" But stay tooned cuz it'll change throughout the story, arigatou for reading ^_^ R+R and thank you very mucha~!  
  
Luv .::-*--Fizzalicious Cherri--*-::.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Worthless Anger

  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thankies for the reviews so far ^_^ They're very encouraging and everything~! My computer still isn't fixed..still using my dad's computer -.- Sigh~~ Yes yes, some of you don't really like Sakura's personality, well, me, the writer, doesn't either. Hahaha...but I just have to write her as the way she is right now to make this story more effective :P I must be making no sense right now, but oh well ^_^ I'll just shud up now so you can enjoy ur reading time :)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter 4: Worthless Anger  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Class had begun and everyone was sitting at their desks, a bored expression shown on everyone's face. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was suppose to be in his home ed. class first thing in the morning, but it had already been fourty five minutes into class and she still hadn't arrived.   
  
_...Is it because of yesterday...? _ Syaoran rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms slightly. _ There you go again Syaoran. Her business is none of your business._  
  
He tried to concentrate as hard as he could, but his thoughts kept on wandering...towards her.  
  
  
  
Sakura leaned back on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, gentle rain fell down upon her, plastering her hair on her head. She didn't mind, the rain felt nice in the cool spring weather.  
  
She always came to this part of the school campus when she felt like she needed some time out from the world she lived in. She just didn't feel...like herself.  
  
_"Whore."_ The word repeated itself in her mind over and over again.   
  
Sakura closed her emerald eyes slowly. _ You've got me all wrong Li Syaoran. I don't mean to be so...harsh and mean...I just...can't stand being hurt anymore. I was hurt and disappointed when you never came back...I thought you seriously would come back but you didn't...until now...I sent you cards...gifts...what do I get? No reply, zip, nothing...  
  
_"It's not so smart to sit out here in the rain."  
  
She reopened her eyes a tiny bit so she could see the blurry image of a boy standing in front of her. Syaoran. She closed her eyes again, out of all the people in the world she could see, why him?  
  
"You missed home ed."  
  
Sakura nodded, "And your point is?"  
  
"Nothing really," Syaoran shrugged. "Would you mind opening your eyes? I feel like I'm talking to nobody."  
  
"You are." Sakura murmered.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Can you stop being so hard?"  
  
"Hey cool, you're not calling me a bitch no more," Sakura chuckled, still with her eyes closed.  
  
Syaoran grunted, he didn't know if he should apologize or not. Sakura had also been a pain in the back...  
  
After a moment of silence, both murmered, "Sorry."   
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, revealing two emerald gems. "You know what I call this place?" Sakura started. "Cherry Blossom Lane." She finished and a small smile crossed her lips.  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a moment.  
  
She took a deep breath and stood up with a yawn. "Guess I'll be going back to class now." She stared into Syaoran's intense eyes for a moment before she walked by him. "You've got me all wrong Li Syaoran." She murmered as she walked by. "I'm still a virgin." She finished.  
  
Syaoran watched as she entered the school building, and he couldn't help but feel slightly sad. For that moment, when they were out here in the rain, Syaoran actually felt that the old Sakura was here before him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakky, the spring dance is next week," Meena brought up the topic while they were all hanging out by their lockers.  
  
"Yeah," She replied as she slammed her locker shut. "Nothing cool about that neh?"  
  
Aki shrugged, "Well, you're going with Toitsu-kun right?"  
  
"Yep," Sakura flung her bag over her shoulder. "Quite obvious. How about you guys?"  
  
"I'm going....with..." Hikari started than drifted off.  
  
"Ooooh come on girl, tell us," Yuki winked.  
  
Hikari turned a faint shade of pink but then quickly returned to her normal color. "Myself!!" She finished.  
  
The rest rolled their eyes. "Seriously!! You always say that and you always end up going with that...what's his name??"  
  
"Think it was Hirashi-kun," Aki pointed out. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
They stopped chatting when they saw Syaoran and XingMei walk by hand in hand. "It's obvious that those two are going together." Meena snorted. "You know, Li-kun is actually pretty hot."  
  
"Yeah, and he's talented too," Yuki giggled.  
  
"Almost as good as Toitsu-kun," Hikari teased.  
  
Sakura groaned, "You gals can just keep on comparing those two. I'll just leave."   
  
The rest giggled, "Sakura sure doesn't have alot of humour in her neh?"  
  
"Oh well, it's not like we'll be hanging around her forever," Aki laughed. "I mean, I just hang around her so people will look at me!!" She finished when Sakura was out of earshot.  
  
"Really?! Same here!!" Meena giggled, and the rest joined in.  
  
  
  
_"You've got me all wrong Li Syaoran." _ Her voice had sounded...disappointed with a bit of sadness added to it. He scowled, trying to shake out the image of her, sitting in the rain, looking as innocent as an angel. _ Why am I always thinking about her?! I can't..._   
  
He glanced towards his left where XingMei sat staring intently at the T.V. screen.  
  
She giggled slightly at the scene being played, and Syaoran couldn't help but let it remind him of Sakura.  
  
_GOD, stop thinking about her..._  
  
XingMei turned her gaze towards Syaoran and saw his frustrated expression. "Is something wrong Xiaolang?"  
  
"No, just a headache," He answered and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to be in my room if you need me."  
  
  
  
  
"Onii-chan, I'm going out tonight so tell dad when he gets back from work," Sakura said as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
Touya glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," Sakura answered.  
  
Touya grunted, "Kaijuu."  
  
Sakura smirked, "You're an even bigger kaijuu. Remember, we're related, you're my brother so that makes you a kaijuu too." Sakura laughed in a harsh way and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Don't come home to late." Was the last thing she heard Touya say before she closed the door shut.  
  
She stood there for a moment and sighed. _Gomen neh onii-chan...I know you just care for me..._She didn't understand herself anymore...she couldn't control her words for they just slip out.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She glanced towards the street and saw Kyojin waiting in his car. She plastered a smile on her face and got in. "What were you daydreaming about outside your door?" Kyojin chuckled while he started the car.  
  
"You of course," Sakura teased and giggled.  
  
Kyojin smiled slightly, "You just know how to make me happy sweety."  
  
Sakura smiled, but she didn't feel truly happy at the moment. For a moment, she realized that she had never been truly happy with Kyojin...maybe they had those magical moments that couples did, but...she didn't feel real, not herself.  
  
She hadn't had some alone time with Kyojin in a long time...this was probably the first in two weeks. That's why they decided to go out for a night time drive and enjoy the night time view of Tomoeda.  
  
Kyojin pulled up the car beside a railing overlooking a small lake. "You know, I love you very much Sakura." He murmered.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but sense a weird tone in his voice. "Same here..." Was the only words she could utter.  
  
"How long have we been together now?" Kyojin wondered.  
  
"Hmm...I'd say almost a year...around 11 months I guess." Sakura replied with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Kyojin chuckled, "Way longer than my first girl. It was only two months."  
  
"I never hear you talk about her much," Sakura smirked.  
  
"Well, I never here you talking about your old boyfriend."  
  
"That's because I never had an old boyfriend," Sakura answered.  
  
Kyojin turned his body so that he was facing Sakura. "Well, that doesn't matter now. We have each other, and we've been together for a long time."  
  
"Yes..." Sakura could feel him pulling closer, even in the dim light.  
  
His arms went around her and their lips met. It wasn't their first kiss together, but this one felt different to Sakura. It felt longer and harder...it wasn't those soft short kisses they had before.  
  
Sakura found that she couldn't control it, he just kept on going and she felt herself leaning back against the door of the car, the back of her head pressing against the side window almost painfully. She couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment. Did she want this?   
  
Then it all went so quickly, Kyojin's hand slipped under the fabric of her tank top for she could feel the flesh of his hand against her stomach. She pulled back and pushed him away.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She cried out, startled.  
  
Kyojin blinked, as if he didn't know what she was so surprised about. "We love each other don't we?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought we could get a little closer you know...it has been almost a year Sakura. And we do nothing of that sort together," Kyojin complained.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. "If you think loving each other is all about touching, kissing, and making out, then you're WRONG." She screamed. "Even if we've been together for nearly a year, love doesn't need to have this stuff in it!!" She felt so angry the words just kept on coming out of her mouth until her voice couldn't scream anymore. "...and what I feel towards you...isn't love. Now I see, that we weren't meant to be." She said softly and turned to leave.  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?" Kyojin snorted.  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied firmly.  
  
Kyojin smirked, "And I thought you were one of those...cool chicks you know? Wild, alive, not some..."  
  
"Say what you want," Sakura replied and started walking away. "To me, I thought you were a good guy, that truly knows what love is." She stopped a bit. "But I guess I was wrong about you neh?"  
  
"Seriously Sakura, you should know I'm not those good guys that just...stick themselves to books you know? Hello here?! I'm the most popular guy in the school and I've got myself a chick who doesn't even want to french kiss with me and make out?! Nuts man," Kyojin threw his arms in the air.  
  
Sakura turned around, an angry expression on her face. "I don't believe I was in love with you!! If you want some girl like that, go find yourself a slut!!" She hollered and stormed off.  
  
Kyojin stepped back into his car and slammed the door. "Bitch." He grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
"I heard you blew off that Sakura chick," Thomas, one of Kyojin's friends said the next day in class.  
  
Kyojin grunted, "I'm better off without her. Come on! We were together for 11 months already and she still hadn't loosened up!! I wasted my time!!"  
  
"Totally," Lio smirked. "Guess you didn't get to have sex with her."  
  
The group of guys started laughing and Kyojin just glared at them but laughed a bit. "Doesn't matter, if I couldn't get the Kinomoto girl to get in my bed, I can get the next girl too."  
  
"Haha, can't wait to see when that's gonna happen," They all smirked.  
  
Kyojin shrugged, "So enough."  
  
"Toitsu-kun!!!"  
  
Kyojin turned his gaze lazily and saw Aki walking over towards him with a flirty smile on her face. " Wazzup Shoshiko-chan."  
  
"I heard that...you and Sakura broke up?" Aki had a devastated look on her face, although it looked awfully fake.  
  
"Yeah, you have a thing for hearing the latest news neh?" Kyojin chuckled. "But no big deal, I was only playing anyways."  
  
Aki beamed, "That's what I thought from the very beginning!!" She cried.  
  
Kyojin looked amused and gave a side glance to his friends. They all gave him a small thumbs up sign. "Smart girl aint ya than Shoshiko-chan?"  
  
"Just call me Aki," Aki giggled. "I mean, we are kinda like friends."  
  
"True," Kyojin raised an eyebrow as if an idea suddenly formed in his mind. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Me? Busy? Tonight?" Aki had her eyes wide. "Of course not!! I'm free _ every_ night!!"  
  
Kyojin grinned, "Than wanna go out to the movies or something?"  
  
"Uh...Uh...duh!! I mean, of course," Aki seemed like she was in a daze as she walked away.  
  
Kyojin smirked and turned to his friends. "Look, I just got myself another chick right this second."  
  
Thomas slapped him on the back. "Way to go man, we'll just see how far you get with this girl."  
  
"She seems more, _into it_," Satoshi commented.  
  
Kyojin just shrugged, "We'll just see."  
  
  
  
  
Sakura felt strange that day, for some reason she didn't hear the usual "Morning Kinomoto-san." or the usual greetings she heard in the hallways.  
  
She also noticed that she hadn't even seen the shadows of her friends, Aki, Meena, Hikari and the rest...they just seemed to have disappeared. She turned the corner towards her lockers and saw Aki and Kyojin talking, standing very close, almost lip to lip.  
  
Sakura glanced at them, disgusted. _After breaking up with me, he goes up to one of my best friends... _She suddenly felt really angry even though she knew it was pointless and worthless.   
  
She turned around quickly and walked the opposite way, and all the time, Syaoran had watched the scene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yep, Kyojin is just so worthless jerk :P So Sakura n him broke up, yay for all you S+S fans. But over on Syaoran's side of the story, he's still got XingMei there -.- Stay tooned for the next chapter...just a little hint of what will be going on...sad news for Sakura in the next chapter...and yeah...I shall say no more~! Tee hee, please R+R, thank you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Painful Words

  
  
  
  
AN: Hope everyone's enjoying the fic so far....I have no idea how long this fic will be. Oh oh oh!! Also, very sorry Glarie!! I just e-mailed the people that wanted to be e-mailed and I diddn't notice you wanted to have an update e-mail. Since I don't wanna flood people's e-mail with junk...lol...well, I'll be sure to e-mail you now though :P Tee hee, happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Five: Painful Words  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_I knew I was right to have left him...he's just a worthless shitload of crap!!_ Sakura fumed as she kicked the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, causing some of the petals to rain down on her.  
_  
But Aki...how could she?! But...but I guess it doesn't matter now does it? Since I'm not with that pathetic jerk anymore..._ Sakura sat down slowly and sighed. _Why do I feel so...depressed?  
  
_"Um...Sak..Kinomoto-san...daijoubu (you ok)?"  
  
Sakura could recognize that voice. It was none other than Syaoran, he was the only other person who knew she came to this spot on the school campus. "What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Well...since you look so sad and you have tears running down your cheeks?" He replied.  
  
She blinked and slowly placed a hand on her wet cheek. "I'm crying." She stated.  
  
Syaoran seemed confused, and Sakura just laughed. "I'm crying." She repeated and then an angry look crossed her face. "I'm crying for god's sake!!" She cried. "Over something that's not worth it..."  
  
He didn't know what to do now. He was never comfortable around crying people, since he didn't know how to comfort people. "..Well...sometimes it's better to let it all out."  
  
Sakura brushed away her tears and looked at Syaoran with her big emerald eyes. Through them, Syaoran could somehow see the old Sakura he knew...but she seemed lost, hurt...all those emotions running in her eyes.  
  
"You know me so well Li-kun, even though its been six years," Sakura muttered. "That's my problem...I keep everything in, and I'm scared to let it all out..." She mumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Because..." Sakura started then stared straight into Syaoran's amber eyes. "I'm scared I won't be able to stop...I'll just keep on going and going..."  
  
"And eventually you'll run out of things to let out," Syaoran finished. "So you shouldn't be scared..."  
  
Sakura chuckled, "This is so funny."  
  
"How so?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and breathed in. "Well, six years ago you were the one with the personality problem." She laughed. "Cold, icy, Li Syaoran. The emotionless boy from the Li Clan."   
  
Syaoran blinked, and Sakura continued. "And now...I'm having this problem with my emotions..." Sakura drifted off and stood up. "You know, I don't know who I am..." She said softly.   
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Well, let me give you a hint."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, hinting him to go on.  
  
"You're truly not who you are now."  
  
  
  
"Whoa fellows!! Sudden shocking news, the break up between our school's most attractive popular couple!! Seems to me that Toitsu Kyojin and Kinomoto Sakura are no longer together!!" The school's speakers rang through the busy hallways.  
  
"But listen to this juicy news," It begun. "Looks like Toitsu-kun got himself another chick right this moment, who happens to be one of Sakura's bestest friends! Double ouch for Kinomoto here, but we all wonder, who's Kinomoto going to go too?!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. _People these days...they have no life so they start prying into other people's business.._  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a boy from her school standing in front of her. "Eh?"  
  
"...Uh...well...I was wondering, are you busy tonight?"  
  
She smirked, "I don't even know your name."  
  
"Thomas, I'm a transfer student from North America two years ago," Thomas introduced. "I really think a girl like you shouldn't have to be hurt like that...Kyojin's such an idiot neh?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Guess so."  
  
"So, how about tonight huh?" Thomas brought up again.  
  
Sakura paused to think about it and then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Ah, why not."  
  
"Great, then I'll come around your house to pick you up around 7."  
  
"You know where I live?"  
  
Thomas nodded and winked, "A guy like me knows all. See ya later than Sakura. I can call you Sakura right?"  
  
"Yah yah, whatever," Sakura walked off with her bag. She had no idea why she had just accepted Thomas' offer..._ I guess I need something to do to take my mind off things..._  
  
"Hey KINOMOTO."  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks and scowled at that voice. Aki. "What do you want?"  
  
Aki stepped in front of Sakura with a small smile on her face, her high ponytail swishing back and forth. "I'm just here to say sorry." She said with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
Sakura grunted, "And why would you?"  
  
"Because I don't mean to date your ex-boyfriend. But he came up to me and asked," Aki said innocently and Hikari nodded as she stepped up beside Aki.   
  
"Yeah, so don't be bad at Aki-chan ok?" Hikari smiled a big toothy smile.  
  
Sakura looked at them oddly. "Whatever."  
  
"But you know we don't really like you right?" Aki brought up with a sweet tone.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand looking at the girl in front of her any longer. "Just get to the point."  
  
Yuki came up to them and placed a hand on her hip. "The point is, we just want you out of our face Kinomoto."  
  
"Like literally, _ out_ of our faces." Meena repeated.  
  
"I mean, looking at you might make my face wrinkle up. I mean, we all don't want wrinkles when we're all still young neh?" Aki added innocently.  
  
Sakura felt her face go warm as she tried not to explode. "Well, I would be _glad _ to stay out of _your i_ diotic bitchy faces because it would probably make me _ die_ to see them."  
  
Aki frowned deeply as she clenched her fists. "Don't act so darn smart Kinomoto. I have Kyojin now, you have nothing. He wants _me_ ." She said menacingly. "He doesn't want _ you_. You're trash, _ no one _wants you. You have no friends now huh? Since I'm the new queen on campus, girl. So just get lost."  
  
"Yeah we've had enough of those days where we had to stick by you to get people's attention," Meena retorted.  
  
"But now since Aki's the popular one, we don't need to see your little butt around," Hikari laughed.  
  
Sakura shrugged and remained an emotionless face. "Speak to the wall instead, cause that's probably the only thing that would want to speak to your retarded faces." And then she left and walked away.  
  
  
  
_Is the world all against me now or what? What is happening? Why is everything going so wrong?_ Sakura ran out of the school building and onto the sidewalk. _ Maybe this is what I get, for bein_g _ so bitchy to innocent people...like Li-kun..._  
  
She felt her eyes watering again as she continued to run towards home. _ Stop crying Sakura!! Don't be weak...you can't let them see you cry, can't let anyone know you're crying over all this...then they'll all know you're weak...and defeated. No!! You can't let them win...  
  
_She burst into the door of her house and ran up the stairs to her room and flung herself onto her bed. _ My life sucks!! It always did...since the day I became some cardcaptor...which brough me to meet Li Syaoran, which messed up my life. And now it's even more messed...  
  
_"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Leave me alone please," Her voice was muffled.  
  
Kero looked at her worridly. "But you don't look so good."  
  
"Duh," She replied in the same muffled voice by the bed sheets. "I need some time alone."  
  
"...Ok then," Kero flew to his drawer and shut it gently. "But if you need me just call." He offered.  
  
"Arigatou Kero-chan..." She said softly, wondering if Kero heard. _...I guess in your toughest times, your close ones are the ones that are there for you..._  
  
Sakura rolled over so that her red puffy eyes faced the ceiling. _What is my life going to be like now?_  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you think now that I'm with Kyojin, I'll be prom queen for sure?" Aki pondered as her group of friends walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Meena shrugged, "I don't know actually..."  
  
"Yeah...Kinomoto might still be able to get more votes then you...with all those tricks she has up her sleeves," Hikari said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Yeah...that slut," Yuki snorted.  
  
Aki narrowed her eyes, "Then I'm going to make sure I _win_ . No matter what."  
  
Her friends looked at her curiously. Hikari looked excited, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"...Oh don't you worry, my plan is already in action," Aki had a sly look on her face. "And all we have to do is go hide in some bushes with a camera."  
  
All her friends looked confused, but Aki just grinned.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Touya opened the front door of the Kinomoto house with a glare on his face.  
  
"Uh...I'm Thomas...is Sakura home?"  
  
Touya looked at him curiously, "Who are you?"  
  
"I just told you!" Thomas answered.  
  
"I never heard Sakura talk about a guy named Thomas..." Touya muttered under his breath but shrugged. "KAIJUU!! Someone's here to see you." He yelled up the stairs.  
  
Sakura's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. _I hope the make-up can cover up my puffy eyes..._ She thought hopefully, but noticed that her brother and Thomas didn't notice a thing, much to her relief.  
  
"Hey," Thomas greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hi," Sakura joined them at the bottom of the stairs. "I won't be home late onii-chan."  
  
Touya sighed, "You better not be."  
  
Thomas and Sakura stepped out and into Thomas' car. "So, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Anywhere's fine," Sakura replied, a bored look on her face as she stared out the car window.  
  
Thomas gave her a side glance and drove to the park. "How about a walk?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura got out of the car with Thomas walking by her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Thomas asked gently.  
  
Sakura looked at him oddly, "What makes you ask that?"  
  
"Just..what happened to you and all..."  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine," She answered. "It's not worth crying about...Toitsu is just a bastard."  
  
Thomas chuckled, "Guys like him think all girls would be drooling over him."  
  
Sakura snorted, "In his dreams..."  
  
They laughed a bit and Thomas took one of Sakura's hand in his. Sakura didn't know how to react so she didn't pull away.  
  
The two entered a more bushy area and suddenly Thomas pulled Sakura close to him so that she could feel his breath on her face. "Uh....Thomas..." She started but he hushed her and brought his lips towards his.  
  
Sakura jerked back but Thomas has his arms around her so tight. She thought she heard some rustling in the bushes, but it was probably a squirrel.  
  
Finally she was able to break free and she sent a punch at Thomas' face. "What is your problem!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I thought we were close," Thomas said with a smirk and he started laughing his head off. "Oh my god, you are so funny Kinomoto. You actually think I seriously want to date you or something?!" And then he walked off leaving a confused Sakura standing there.  
  
  
"Oh my god...Kinomoto is such a slut!!!"  
  
"And to think Thomas is Kyojin's best bud..."  
  
Sakura heard all the murmers around her as she followed the gathering group of people at the school's bulletin boards. "What's going on?" She asked the girl next to her.  
  
The girl looked at her with a disgusted look, "Stop acting innocent." She muttered and walked away.  
  
Sakura blinked and pushed her way towards the front of the crowd. Her eyes went wide as she saw two photos pinned in the very centre of the board with a caption at the bottom.  
  
_Kinomoto hits on Toitsu Kyojin's best friend, Thomas right after break up!!_ Sakura didn't know how to react. It was photos of her and Thomas kissing at the park, but the thing was, she didn't know how someone could have gotten photos of it.  
  
"Oh my god..." Was the only thing Sakura could utter.   
  
  
"High five!!" Aki cried.  
  
Thomas grinned widely. "I did my job nicely huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Aki smiled and handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, if you ever need me for any other help, I'll be glad to be at your service," Thomas did a playful salute and left.  
  
Yuki clapped her hands together, "Wow Aki-chan!! You are one smart bum!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Aki smirked. "Now we're not the only ones that hate Kinomoto."  
  
  
  
  
AN: Awww...poor Sakura...!!! Now we all hate Aki neh? Yeah I do too :P Well hope you liked this chapter and please stay tooned!!! Thank you~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_   
  
  
  



	6. Wanting to Vanish

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Six: Wanting to Vanish  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura didn't know how to hide her face for the rest of the school day. She just wanted to disappear right on the spot, for she had enough of everybody walking by her and giving her a face, or telling her that she was a slut.  
  
_I hate you Aki, I HATE YOU..._ Her thoughts were focused on revenge, even if she didn't know how too. Since she was a little kid until now, she had never really had so much hatred in her life. Now she felt that the main emotion running through her was anger, hate, and most of all, pain.  
  
She slowly sat down by herself at an empty cafeteria table, not really wanting to look up at the many faces around her._ They must all be glaring at me..._She thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly she felt a splash of liquid on her face as she gave a yelp of surprise. The cafeteria broke into laughter and Sakura quickly wiped some of the juice off her face and glared at the person before her.  
  
It was a girl that wasn't in any of her classes, but she recognized her as a girl named Taylor. "Oops, sorry Kinomoto-san. I accidentally got juice all over you!! I'm so sorry!!" She apologized sweetly and took out some tissue from her pocket. "Here, let me help you." She offered and leaned over to roughly wipe the rest of the juice off.  
  
Sakura pushed her hand aside and stood up quickly from her seat, grabbed her glass of juice and threw it at Taylor. "Oops! I guess my hand is just extra slippery today." Sakura shot back.  
  
Taylor wiped off the juice and glared at her with anger in her eyes. She grabbed a sandwich from the table next to her and shoved it at Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura did the same except with the salad she had been eating before. Taylor screamed as she tried to get salad dressing out of her eyes. "Bitch!!!" She yelled and stormed off.  
  
Sakura sat down again and noticed that the room was staring at her. "What?!" She screamed and they all went back to eating.  
  
"...You ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?" Sakura muttered back as the amber eyed boy who took a seat across from her. "Where's your girl?"  
  
"Bathroom," He replied. "Um..."  
  
Sakura looked at him a bit. "Huh? What?"  
  
"You kinda.."  
  
"What?!" Sakura didn't get the expression on Syaoran's face.  
  
He leaned over and his face was so close to Sakura's, and she had no idea what he was doing. Then, with one hand he flicked something off of her face.  
  
"A small chunk of cheese," Syaoran explained and sat back down with a small smile.  
  
Sakura blinked twice and started giggling. Syaoran's smile grew wider, "So are you sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." She replied.  
  
XingMei approached them and hooked one arm around Syaoran's. "Xiaolang!! Here you are...I was looking all over the place!!"  
  
"Sorry Mei."  
  
"Oh well, at least I found you. Let's go!" She started dragging him away, and Syaoran looked over his shoulder and gave Sakura a wink and left.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but suddenly feel all energetic again. _Li-kun is always so nice to me...and I've been so mean to him ever since he came back...maybe I can forget the past...and be nice to him again...  
  
  
  
_"Thomas!! I don't believe you actually got Kinomoto to go out with you," Kyojin laughed.  
  
Thomas shrugged and grinned, "I'm good, dude. Better than you."  
  
"Nah," Kyojin replied. "I could've done the same to any girl. I mean, who would let up a chance to go out with me."  
  
"No one of course," Aki replied sweetly.  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes. "You two make me sick."  
  
Kyojin chuckled and pecked Aki's cheek. "Poor Kinomoto."  
  
Aki made a cute mad face. "What do you mean _poor_ Kinomoto? She deserves it."  
  
"Well..." Kyojin begun and smirked. "She deserves it, and more."  
  
Aki grinned, "And for one second there I thought you meant something else."  
  
"Hey hey, you two, there she is." Thomas nodded his head towards Sakura who was walking there way, and reading some magazine.  
  
Aki smirked, and as Sakura walked nearer she loudy said, "Oh look who's coming. The school's little whore."  
  
Sakura continued walking, the magazine still up to her face, pretending she didn't know who Aki meant. She was walking by Aki when she suddenly felt like she tripped over something which happened to be Aki's foot.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Aki questioned as Sakura quickly got up.  
  
"That's none of your business," Sakura replied with her head held high.  
  
Everyone else in the hallway stopped to listen.  
  
Aki smiled, and Sakura didn't like that smile..."Oh really? You're probably going to the hotel or something." She snorted. "Who are you going to do it with next huh?"  
  
Everyone started laughing and Sakura turned bright red and her emerald eyes flared. "I have never done it with anyone OK?" She yelled back.  
  
Aki smirked and laughed, "Yeah right, who's going to believe that, right Kyojin?"  
  
Kyojin shrugged, "Sakura honey, don't you remember having sex with me that night?" He smirked and everyone gasped.  
  
"Kinomoto really did it already?!" Someone cried out.  
  
"WOW!! She's not a virgin!!" A guy screamed.  
  
Sakura fumed, "I NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE!!" She screamed loudly.  
  
She could hear murmers and whispers going around in the room. Sakura whipped her head around at everyone and said calmly, "I never had sex before." She repeated. "And, I'm still a virgin." She added as she walked away briskly.  
  
Aki narrowed her eyes, "Maybe now you are, but maybe later you won't be."  
  
  
  
"Kero, can I please please please use my cards to teach someone a lesson?" Sakura pleaded Kero as she sat cross legged in front of the guardian beast.  
  
Kero shook his head. "You can't use magic to do this type of thing. Magic is serious stuff Sakura, you can't fool around with it."  
  
Sakura sighed, "I know...but...but I really hate this girl so bad I wish I could seriously...kill her!!"  
  
"Ah...anger makes you say this type of stuff Sakura, but if you seriously think about it, would killing this girl be a smart move?" Kero said wisely.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Stop trying to sound like you know everything."  
  
Kero frowned, "Fine." Then he suddenly grinned widely. "But since I gave you such valuable advice, do I get pudding?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and stretched her legs. "But I can't stand Aki anymore."   
  
"Well, as long as you know she's the real idiot, then you're ok." Kero said. "Come on Sakura, cheer up! You're the wonderful mistress of the powerful Sakura cards!! Don't let a girl like Aki put you down."  
  
Sakura sat there listening to Kero's words and her lips slowly turned into a smile. "Arigatou Kero." She gave him a bear hug which sent Kero gasping for air. "You're the best."  
  
"No problem," Kero replied with swirly eyes.  
  
  
It was another new school day, and Sakura relunctanlty went to school to face it.  
  
_Ok Sakura...you can do this. Stand tall, be strong, and show them that you're now going to be easy to knock down!! _Sakura thought in her mind as she stepped through the school doors with cofidence.  
  
She had seriously thought that once she stepped into the school doors, something bad would happen, but so far so good. Strange enough, no one else was in the school hallways which started to make Sakura feel worried.  
  
_Maybe I'm late for class...but I swear I got up on time...like seriously on time..._ But then as she got closer to homeroom, she saw a big crowd there.  
  
Sakura frowned as she pushed her way to the front. _It better not have something to do with me...  
  
_"I am a bitchy slutty whore who gets paid one dollar to sleep with a guy cause I'm not worth anymore than a dollar." It said in big chalky letters on the chalkboard._  
  
_Mrs. Kamiko, Sakura's homeroom teacher, stood at the front with an angry look on her face. "Can someone please tell me who wrote such a thing on the board?"  
  
Everyone whispered and murmered around Sakura, and suddenly everyone became silent and pointed at her. Sakura gulped, and Mrs. Kamiko stared at her hard.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." She said loudly.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt small as her teacher stepped towards her. "Did you write this on the board?"  
  
"No Mrs. Kamiko," She uttered.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"No." Sakura replied firmly.  
  
Mrs. Kamiko stared at her for a long time before she lookd at everyone else in the room. "And why do you all think it is Miss. Kinomoto here."  
  
"Because she seriously is a whore!!" Someone from the back laughed.  
  
Mrs. Kamiko pushed her glasses up her nose, "Excuse me, no such words being said in my class."  
  
"I don't think Kinomoto-san would write such a thing." Someone said.  
  
Sakura perked up. _ I wonder who would actually stick up for me...  
  
_A girl with two braided pigtails stepped forward and stared straight into Mrs. Kamiko's eyes. "Kinomoto-san might not be the best student in the class, since she doesn't get good marks and she's always late, but I think deep inside her, Kinomoto is a smart wonderful girl and she wouldn't ever write that on the board." The girl explained. "And besides, who would write that about themselves?!"  
  
"Some retard like Kinomoto." Someone replied.  
  
The girl ignored the comment. "No, no one would. So Mrs. Kamiko, I think someone wrote that on the board to purposely get Kinomoto-san in trouble."  
  
Sakura caught the girl staring at her, and Sakura gave her a thankful smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Very well...this discussion will be dropped for now." Mrs. Kamiko announced. "But, if I see anymore of these messages on the board, all of you, will get in trouble."  
  
Everyone took their seat and some returned to their rightful classes. The girl smiled at Sakura again, "Hey." She greeted before taking a seat next to her.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Hi...thanks."  
  
The girl grinned, "No prob. Sakura right? Can I just call you by your first name?"  
  
"Sure, um and you are..."  
  
"Oh I'm Kimi," Kimi introduced. "I really think this school is so mean...I'm pretty sure you aren't that type of girl everyone thinks you are."  
  
Sakura sighed, "I'm not...but Aki is just a bitch..." She murmered. "She started all this."  
  
"I think she's the real slut..." Kimi commented. "I mean...she's the one who went up to Toitsu-kun herself. Not the other way around."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was there," Kimi replied.   
  
Sakura sighed, "Everyone is just listening to Aki since she has Toitsu by her side...Mr. Popular..." Sakura snorted.   
  
"Kimi, Sakura, stop talking," Mrs. Kamiko snapped and they stopped chatting abruptly.   
  
  
  
Sakura actually felt slightly happy and relaxed to be at school. Thanks to Kimi she didn't feel all lonely any longer...and she felt like herself around Kimi.   
  
She didn't have to act mean to let Kimi think she was cool or anything. But Kimi liked her the way she was, which made Sakura happy.  
  
They were sitting together on the grass outside next to the soccer field. Sakura glanced towards it and saw Syaoran playing on the field.  
  
Kimi followed her gaze. "Isn't that Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kimi glanced at Sakura. "He's pretty cute isn't he?"  
  
"Well...I dunno," Sakura shrugged and turned a little pink.  
  
Kimi giggled, "I think someone here has a crush on Li-kun."  
  
"No no Kimi! You have the wrong idea," Sakura complained. "I just...knew Li-kun before, when we were little."  
  
"Oh really?! That's so cool!!" Kimi exclaimed. "Hey look he's coming over!!"  
  
"Hey Kinomoto-san," Syaoran greeted as he walked towards them. "And uh..."  
  
"Kimi Mirazaki," Kimi introduced.  
  
Syaoran smiled and leaned over to whisper something into Sakura's ear. "Can I call you Sakura now? Saying Kinomoto sounds like I don't know you at all."  
  
Sakura nodded and whispered back, "Yeah sure...and...thanks."  
  
Syaoran smiled and walked off.  
  
"What was all that about?" Kimi blinked.  
  
"Nothing much," Sakura replied.  
  
Kimi frowned, "Oh come on!! Tell me, I am your friend right?"  
  
"Well...he just asked if he could call me by my first name," Sakura explained.  
  
Kimi squealed, "Oooohh! Maybe he likes you!!"  
  
"Kimi, your so silly. He has a girlfriend," Sakura replied and stared off into space.  
  
Kimi glanced around her and finally found the person she was searching for.   
  
Aki was crouching behind a tree and staring at them. Kimi caught her gaze and winked at Aki. Aki smiled, and walked off.  
  
  
  
AN: Hmmm...Kimi seems a bit...strange...kekekeke...well stay tooned to find out what's going to happen~! Thanks for the support everyone~~!! Writing this fic so far as been very fun ^^  
  
  
  
  



	7. Mixed Feelings

  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I know in this fic Sakura's getting hurt and betrayed alot, but dun worry, S+S moments coming up :) Tee hee...I have nothing else to say at the moment so read on~  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Seven: Mixed Feelings  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Xiaolang...its been a long time already and we still haven't even attempted to get the cards," XingMei pointed out as Syaoran and her were sitting on one of the many benches around the school.  
  
Syaoran leaned back and squinted his eyes because of the sun. "It's not the time."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" XingMei blinked.  
  
"Just...not now. We still have alot of time anyways," Syaoran reminded.  
  
"Well...before we know it, the prom is gonna be here and then the year end!! Obviously we can't wait that long," XingMei said.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "But not now."  
  
"What's so bad about now?"  
  
"...Well...the mistress is frustrated and unhappy," Syaoran explained slowly.  
  
XingMei blinked, "So??"  
  
"We'll be adding more to her unhappiness if we demand for the cards right now...we don't have to hurt her more if we don't have to," Syaoran finished firmly.  
  
XingMei looked away, her eyes downcast. "Kinomoto...you knew her before neh?"  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"...Did..did you guys...like..each other?" XingMei uttered the question so softly it was barely audible.  
  
Syaoran glanced at his girlfriend and then quickly looked away. After a moment of silence he nodded, "Guess you could say that."  
  
XingMei started swinging her legs. "Do you...still like her now?"  
  
Syaoran was silent as he quickly stood up. "Come on, class is going to start soon." And he began walking towards the school building.  
  
XingMei watched him slowly going farther and farther. _Do you? _ Her mind thought.  
  
  
  
"Go Shoshiko Aki!!! Go go go Shoshiko-chan!!"  
  
"Go XingMei Chi!! Go Mei!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd of people cheered loudly as they watched the swimming competition take place. They were having a race against all the different homerooms, girls and boys. Right now, it was the Gr.12 girls that were racing and the tention was thick in the air.  
  
Sakura sat crossed legged on the grass watching the race go on from a distance. Before she had been elected to race for her homeroom, but she wasn't in the mood so Aki replaced her.  
_  
I hope XingMei wins..._ Sakura thought as she stiffled a yawn.  
  
Kimi sat beside her watching the race intently. "Hey XingMei's winning!"  
  
"Sugoi!!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
Kimi agreed, "That Aki slut doesn't deserve to win."  
  
"Well said," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Syaoran. "Hey."  
  
"Who do you want to win?"  
  
"XingMei of course," Sakura answered as Syaoran crouched down beside her.   
  
Syaoran nodded, "Same here."  
  
Sakura gave him a side ways glance and quickly looked back at the swimming pool. _Of course you want XingMei to win...she's your girlfriend!! ...Why do I feel weird?  
  
_"YAY XINGMEI!!!!!!!"  
  
"SUGOI!!!!!!"  
  
XingMei stepped out of the pool with a bright smile on her face. Someone handed her towel just as the rest of the contestants quickly got out of the pool.  
  
Aki walked by XingMei with a hateful look on her face. "Don't think you're so good little chinese girl. I was just playing easy because I thought you weren't worth my time."  
  
XingMei narrowed her eyes as Aki walked away. She lifted one hand and flicked her wrist towards the right. Suddenly Aki tripped on her right foot and onto the cement ground.  
  
"Ow!!" She cried out in pain as she quickly stood up.  
  
XingMei smirked and laughed loud enough for Aki to hear. "Oh looks like little baby Aki hasn't learned how to walk properly yet."  
  
Aki turned around quickly, fire in her eyes. "You little bitch!!"   
  
XingMei shrugged and walked towards where Syaoran, Sakura, and Kimi sat. "You were great." Syaoran commented bluntly.  
  
Sakura just blinked and stared at XingMei. It was the first time that she sensed an aura around the girl, a strong orange aura.   
  
XingMei's smile slowly faded. _ Why is Xiaolang always around the card mistress...  
  
_"Xiaolang..." XingMei said softly. "You _do_ don't you?" And then she left in a hurry.  
  
Sakura looked confused, "You do what Syaoran?"  
  
"Uh....nothing," Syaoran quickly got up and ran after XingMei.  
  
Kimi watched the scene thoughtfully as she got up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom ok?"  
  
"Ok," Sakura replied.  
  
Kimi walked off and quickly sat behind a tree. She took out a cell phone and dialed a number quickly.   
  
"Moshi moshi, Aki speaking."  
  
"Hey Aki-chan?"  
  
"Kimi? How's it going?"  
  
Kimi smiled, "Nothing really interesting, but I do find that our Mr. Li Syaoran seems a bit...interested in Kinomoto."  
  
"Interested?!"  
  
"Like...hangs around her alot," Kimi explained.  
  
"Interesting! I never would've thought..." Came Aki's excited voice.  
  
Kimi giggled, "Yeah, but to bad for Kinomoto. Li's already got XingMei. But XingMei just ran off."  
  
"Ran off? ...I sense a little bit of jealousy," Aki laughed over the cell phone. "Well, keep up the good work."  
  
"Ok, toodles." Kimi hung up quickly and walked slowly to the washroom.  
  
  
  
"XingMei!!!"  
  
XingMei ignored Syaoran's calls and continued walking to no where. Finally Syaoran caught up to her and grabbed her wrist quickly. "XingMei! What's wrong?!"  
  
She turned around with a deep frown on her face. "What's wrong?! You know what's wrong!!"  
  
Syaoran's face seemed confused.  
  
XingMei flung her hand out of Syaoran's. "You like Kinomoto Sakura don't you?!"  
  
"...I...I don't!" Syaoran replied. _ I don't like Sakura...I use to...but now...I...I don't? ...I..don't know...  
  
_XingMei stared at him hard. "Then why are you always around her? Scared to hurt her? We're not here to win her friendship or something, we're here to get the cards!!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Are we're not here to fall in love either!!" XingMei finished loudly.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I'm not!!"  
  
"Li Syaoran stop lying! I can tell in your eyes that you are unsure of yourself," XingMei said in a softer voice. "I know for a fact that you never loved me ok? I know that...but ever since we got here to Tomoeda, you seemed to care for me so much more."  
  
Syaoran listened quietly.  
  
"And I thought...maybe you were beginning to like me," XingMei's eyes watered. "But then, now Kinomoto appears, and I can tell that maybe what I thought was wrong. Maybe you were just all nice to me all of a sudden just because...because you found out Kinomoto had a boyfriend. So you were heartbroken huh?" XingMei spat. "So then, you decide to be all nice to me right?!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide. He didn't know how to react.  
  
"Right?!" XingMei repeated then a large tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered her voice. "I'm sorry...I overreacted." And she slowly walked away.  
  
  
  
_Do I like her? ...XingMei's right, I'm unsure of myself. I really don't know...when I say I don't like her...I feel like...I'm lying to myself...but if I do accept the fact I like her...I feel like I'm lying to myself too. Then what is this I'm feeling? _Syaoran ran one hand through his tangled mass of hair and dropped back onto his green sheeted bed.  
  
_Maybe I just like her as a friend...a really really really good friend...yeah...that's right...that must be right._ Syaoran thought deperately. _But I don't love XingMei either...I love nobody!! I shouldn't be worrying about this stuff now...I have to get the cards back...or the elders will disapprove...  
  
_Syaoran sat up cross legged and closed his eyes tiredly, but at the back of his head he could hear a little voice repeating..._  
  
Or I'm I in denial?_  
  
  
  
Sakura spun around on her desk chair, not in the mood of finishing her assignment. Kero sat on her bed with a curious expression on his little round face.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you seem awfully happy today?"  
  
"I don't know Kero-chan!! I just am!!" Sakura spun around again.  
  
Kero sweatdropped, "So how's school now? The Aki girl still being a bum?"  
  
"Well yah, but I have a friend named Kimi and she's pretty nice..." Sakura smiled. "And Syaoran..."  
  
A stress mark appeared on Kero's forehead. "The GAKI?!"  
  
"...Uh yeah Kero...calm down..."  
  
"OH DARN IT!!" Kero screamed. "I thought we were rid of the chinese gaki for good!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"NOOOOO!! THE RETURN OF THE CHINESE GAKI!!"  
  
Sakura stared at Kero dot eyed and Kero quickly calmed himself. "Oops, sorry Sakura."  
  
"Uh...it's ok...but next time you go into that crazy mood of yours, warn me," Sakura said with one eyebrow lifted as she quickly spun her chair around to face the right way.  
  
Sakura picked up her pen, one hand under her chin. She couldn't concentrate as her mind begun to float away, and suddenly the past few weeks just replayed in her mind all over again.  
  
_If it wasn't for Syaoran...I don't think I would've been able to stay strong..._Sakura thought with faint pink cheeks. _  
  
Arigatou...Li Syaoran..._  
  
  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEE I'm LATE!!" Sakura jumped into a pair of tight jeans quickly as she combed out her hair with one hand and the other hand was busily stuffing her books into her bag.  
  
Kero stared at her with amusement. "I thought you use to not care about being late anymore."  
  
"Na uh, no more lateness for me," Sakura darted out the door and down the stairs. "Sayonara otou-san, onii-chan!!"  
  
"The kaijuu seems so awfully happy now," Touya grunted.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "That's good, but she forgot to eat her breakfast."  
  
"Ah, she'll survive," Touya shrugged.  
  
  
  
Sakura ran quickly down the streets and around the corner...  
  
"Oof!!"  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
"Gomen nasai!!" Sakura quickly apologized as she got up and dusted off her pants. She lifted her emerald eyes and met a pair of warm amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
The two turned pink and quickly looked away. "Gomen nasai," Syaoran apologized.   
  
"It's ok," Sakura quickly replied and begun to walk again, followed by Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't know you took this route to school," Sakura pointed out.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I didn't know either."  
  
"Uh...where's XingMei?"  
  
"She was gone early in the morning," Syaoran explained. "My alarm clock messed up, that's why I'm kinda late."  
  
"Hey yeah...we're kinda late!!" Sakura broke into a run and Syaoran chuckled and followed.  
  
  
  
"Hey little chinese girl."  
  
"Stop calling me that," XingMei grunted.  
  
Aki shrugged, "Well...I see your boyfriend's been hanging around Kinomoto alot neh?"  
  
XingMei rolled her eyes, "That's none of your business."  
  
"Well...being the wonderful person I am, I thought maybe I could give you a few pointers?" Aki suggested.  
  
XingMei smirked, "No thanks. I rather go ask a pig for help."  
  
Aki narrowed her eyes, "Don't piss me off Chi XingMei. I thought maybe we could've made a deal, and get rid of that Kinomoto girl around _your _ boyfriend." Aki turned to leave. "If you change your mind, call me."  
  
XingMei grunted then turned around to see Syaoran and Sakura burst into the hallway together. She turned away quickly and proceeded down the hallways.   
  
  
  
  
AN: Oh no, hopefully XingMei won't fall for Aki's trick :S Yep, Syaoran and Sakura are good friends now :) Kimi...well...we'll just see about that...thanks for reading my fic so far! Oh by the way, Tomoyo and Eriol will be coming back soon :)  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Little Bit of Magic

  
  
  
  
  
AN: Whooo I got me computer back :P No need to use mah dad's computer no more ^o^ Wheeeeeeeee, tee hee kinda hyper right now. Thanks for the reviews so far!! They're so helpful, and they make me fuzzy n warm :P Well, I'll shud up now 8)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Eight: A Little Bit of Magic  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was at cheerleading practice, with Kimi by her side as they entered the change rooms. Sakura dropped her bag on one of the many benches.  
  
"I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back," Sakura hurried into one of the stalls.  
  
Kimi dropped her bag beside Sakura's and looked around her. No one was around.  
  
She beant down, her brown hair falling into her face as she unzipped Sakura's bag. Her hands digged around in the bag until she found Sakura's cheerleading uniform.  
  
All the cheerleaders had the same uniform. A shiny blue tank top with a silver skirt bordered with blue.  
  
Kimi reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and quickly slit the straps of Sakura's uniform carefully so that it didn't snap _yet_ , but would any second.  
  
"We're almost late for practice!!" Sakura cried as she ran out of the stall.  
  
Kimi stuffed the uniform back in and turned around quickly with a frown. "Yeah I know!! We better hurry!" She said as she went into the change rooms to change into her uniform.  
  
Sakura did the same and the two ran out to the gym where the rest were practicing.  
  
As they entered the gym, Aki was twirling her baton around until she caught sight of Kimi.  
  
Kimi nodded and gave her a small wink. Aki just smiled as she conintued to twirl her baton in time with everyone else.  
  
"Ok, now let's do a bit of stretching before we go into our routines." The coach said.  
  
Sakura beant over to touch her toes, but she felt kinda strange._ My uniform feels...bigger? More loose I guess...I don't think I lost any weight..._  
  
Then they all did splits and went into bridges.  
  
As Sakura beant down backwards she heard a terrible ripping sound coming from her. At first she thought it was her back making that sound, and it horrified her.  
  
But then she realized her tank top was falling off! She gave a cry of surprise as she grabbed the straps together so that the whole thing wouldn't fall off.  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Sakura and they burst out into giggles.  
  
"What is all this about Ms. Kinomoto?" The coach approached her sternly.  
  
Sakura blinked and shrugged, "I have no idea!!"  
  
"I guess you should get your uniform fixed," The coach rasied an eyebrow. "But I don't see how you could have gotten it to rip like that."  
  
"I don't know...it was perfectly fine yesterday!" Sakura groaned.   
  
The coach shoke her head and sighed, "Well, I guess you should go and change back to your normal clothes and join us in practice tomorrow."  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura said softly and ran off.  
  
  
_I bet Aki did this...my uniform couldn't have suddenly...snapped like that!!_ Sakura thought in frustration as she walked out of the change room with her bag slung over her right shoulder. _But how did Aki reach my uniform...? I don't get this...  
  
_She was to busy thinking to notice where she was going until she crashed head on into someone. "Ow!! Gomen nasai!!" Sakura couldn't help but notice she had been crashing into people alot lately.  
  
"It's ok," A female voice replied.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the orange eyes of XingMei. "Oh, Chi-chan."  
  
"Ah just call me XingMei.." XingMei said hurridly and walked off.  
  
Sakura blinked and walked on.  
  
Halfway down the hallway, XingMei stopped walking and looked back to see the disappearing figure of Sakura. She sighed and took out her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes? Who's this?"  
  
"It's me XingMei," She said impatiently.  
  
There was a pause and then a small laugh. "So, you've decided? Smart."  
  
"Actually, you've got it wrong." XingMei chuckled. "If you think I'm going to make a deal with you, then nah uh. How my relationship is going with Syaoran is my businness."  
  
"...Ch," Aki snorted. "Suit yourself."  
  
They both hung up.  
  
  
"That Aki girl is way too evil," XingMei commented at lunch to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Of course. But everyone thinks she's cool."  
  
XingMei rolled her eyes, "I missed cheerleading practice today, but I heard from some people that Kinomoto's uniform suddenly snapped at the top."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "....Is she ok? Like...you know what I mean."  
  
XingMei smiled slightly and sighed, "Yeah, she's fine. But you know, if I were Sakura, I could use the Clow Cards and kick Aki's ass! She is just so darn annoying!!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Then why don't you just use your magic?"  
  
XingMei blinked, the expression on her face told Syaoran that she hadn't thought about that. "Hey yeah! Good idea!!" XingMei exclaimed as she jumped up with a wink. "This is gonna be fun."  
  
"But don't go to far Mei, we don't wanna cause a scene." Syaoran warned.  
  
"No worries," XingMei smiled as she skipped off to find Aki, which Syaoran noticed was very quickly because the whole hallway erupted into screams and laughter.  
  
A crowd gathered at the washrooms as Aki quickly ran out of the boy's washroom.  
  
"Oh god, what are you doing in the guy's washroom Aki?!" Someone laughed.  
  
"Oh man, she just wants to see some stuff!!" A guy chuckled.  
  
Aki turned red and quickly ran into the girl's washroom.  
  
Syaoran smirked as XingMei joined him with a satisfied grin on her face. "Now how'd you do that?"  
  
"I kinda switched the washroom signs when Aki walked towards the washroom, and then switched them back once she was inside," XingMei shrugged. "It was fun, but I think I could've done better."  
  
Sakura was amongst the crowd and she could sense a tinge of magic in the air. But she didn't mind, cause she knew that aura, it was XingMei. _She must've done something with the washrooms..._ Sakura chuckled. _ I guess it wouldn't hurt if I used a little bit of magic as well....heh...  
  
  
  
  
_Sakura walked to school the next day with a glimmer in her emerald eyes. She walked through the school doors, with her usual harsh greetings from the students, but for some reason she didn't care.  
  
She walked around the school trying to find her victim. Aki was no where to be seen in the school building, so Sakura assumed the girl was outside, which made it even better.  
  
And her assumption was correct.  
  
Aki sat in the center of many people with a snobby look on her face, enjoying the attention very much. Although alot of the people around her were asking what on earth she was doing yesterday, but all the same, she enjoyed the attention.  
  
Sakura hated ruining her fun, but...she couldn't help it.  
  
She crouhed below some bushes around them. She actaully didn't know what she wanted to do, but the sight of a couple bees buzzing next to her gave her just the right idea.  
  
"Flower card," Sakura whispered as she raised the card before her. "Shower Aki with a bunch of nice sweet smelling flowers." Sakura smiled as Flowery imerged from the card. From the years to come, Sakura had learned to use her cards without her wand.  
  
Sakura glanced over at Aki just as a bunch of flowers with sweet and beautiful fragrances showered down on her which startled the girl.  
  
"Oh look! How pretty!" Aki commented as she caught a lilac in her hand. "But where are they coming from??"  
  
Sakura smirked as she watched the bees draw nearer...and nearer...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Aki shrieked as she jumped out of her sitting position. Everyone around her cried out in alarm as they all seperated leaving Aki running around in circles with the flowers and bees. "HELLO PEOPLE?????! HELP ME!!!!" She hollered as she ran around a tree.  
  
Sakura stiffled her giggles as she walked back into the school building. Syaoran walked by her and looked at her strangely, the expression on his face told Sakura that he knew she did it.  
  
She stared at him innocently and giggled as she walked off. Syaoran looked amused as he saw Aki running into a gathered crowd which made everyone scream and scatter.   
  
  
  
"LOOK AT MY FACE DAMN IT!!"  
  
Kyojin raised an eyebrow trying to hide his laughter, but failed. "Oh my god Aki, AHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Aki grumbled at him and crossed her arms. "HEY! Stop laughing!" She turned to face the mirror in her locker again and frowmed deeply looking at all the swollen parts. "This really really SUCKS! DAMN BEES!!"  
  
"Whoa calm down there chick," Hikari chuckled. "They just look like extra huge pimples."  
  
Aki rolled her eyes, "Oh geez that helps....ARGH...how am I going to face the world!!"  
  
"Just face it," Yuki shrugged.  
  
"Easy for you to say!! You don't have a zillion bumps on your face that glows 'LOOK AT ME'..." Aki groaned as she slammed her locker shut and kicked it hard.  
  
"Having a hard day neh?"  
  
Aki turned around and saw Sakura standing there with one hand on her hip. "Kinomoto," Aki spat. "Yeah whatever."  
  
Sakura snorted, "I'm not the one with the screwed up face here."  
  
"Shut your mouth or you'll pay," Aki hissed.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, just watch your mouth or you'll get more wonderful bumps on your face Ms. Aki." She walked off with a big smile on her face.  
  
Aki clenched her fists. "ARGH! Just the right time for Kinomoto to see me like THIS!!"   
  
Kyojin patted her on the back, "Oh calm down, you don't look half that bad."  
  
Aki blinked, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah really, you just look like..."  
  
"A strawberry," Meena finished. "You know, red all over with little bumps?"  
  
Aki's eyes flared as she stormed off.  
  
  
"So I heard Kinomoto set a swarm of bees at Aki today neh?" XingMei said while skipping next to Syaoran on the way home.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "Yep, good for her. That girl deserved it."  
  
"Yeah...I wonder why Kinomoto didn't make a move earlier," XingMei grunted.  
  
"Well...being the girl she is, she doesn't like harming people unless they really really really deserve it..." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
XingMei blinked and stared at Syaoran. _ Seems like...Syaoran knows Kinomoto quite well...in some ways..._ "Uh...so when are we getting the cards?"  
  
"...I don't know..." Syaoran hated that question, but he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer.  
  
"Li Syaoran! Be more serious! The only reason our butts are in Tomoeda is because of the cards!!" XingMei scowled.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Yeah yeah...ok ok, we'll get them soon."  
  
XingMei looked up. _ I wonder when 'soon' is...geez Syaoran...just spill. I know you don't want to take the cards away from the mistress...  
  
_Syaoran frowned when XingMei wasn't looking. _I really really really don't want to hurt Sakura...but the clan...mother..elders...  
  
_"Well I've decided. How about tomorrow, at the Spring Dance?"  
  
Syaoran blinked and was about to protest when XingMei skipped ahead._  
  
  
  
_Sakura opened the door to her house. It was awfully silent. "Onii-chan??"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Otou-san???"  
  
No reply.  
  
_I guess no one's home...great, I have the whole house to myself!!_ Sakura flopped onto the couch but noticed she landed on something squishy.  
  
"OOOOOOOUCHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Sakura screamed as she jumped right off the couch. "AHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan. Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Sakura blinked and flinked on the lights. "Suppi-chan???!!" Sakura's eyes darted around the room. "Nakuru! Eriol! ...TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" The dark haired girl ran towards Sakura and they gave each other a big hug.  
  
"I missed you SOOOO much Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura cried as she looked her friend over. "You seem healthy and good." Sakura said happily.  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Hai!! And my kawaii little Sakura-chan still looks as kawaii as before!! Even more kawaii!!" Tomoyo's eyes sprung into stars. "Ohohohohohoho! I can start making beautiful clothes for Sakura-chan to model in!!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "You haven't change at all."  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Yep."  
  
Sakura smiled at Eriol. "Eriol-kun. What brings you guys all back?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know why we're here," Nakuru said as she fiddled with a strand of her. "To bad Touya isn't around..." She pouted.  
  
Sakura chuckled, "Heh, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."  
  
Nakuru broke into a wide grin. "REALLY???!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. _ I was joking...  
  
_"Well we're back because we miss you very much!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Plus there's not much more weeks of school left so we decided to transfer here!"  
  
"Really?!" Sakura smiled. "So you'll be going to my school for the last bit of the term??"  
  
"Hai!!" Tomoyo smiled and winked. "And I heard our little wolf is back."  
  
Sakura blinked, "How'd you know?"  
  
"You told me in your letter, silly!!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah well.....he's back with a girlfriend so.." Sakura shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend and smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll still find someone you love as much as you use to love Li-kun."  
  
Sakura smiled back at her friend. "I hope you're right..."  
  
  
  
  
AN: WHHHEEEEEEEE~~~! T+E are back ^_^ Seems like everything is going to nicely now!! ^o^ Happy happy happy :) Well...for now at least...kekeke, actually nah~ Maybe it'll all stay good, but XingMei and Syaoran want to take the cards!! TOMORROW!! Ahh what shall Sakura do?? Keep on reading to find out~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  



	9. Overflowing Happiness

  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sigh it's summer for me but I still have so much HOMEWORK..GOD...yeah well, hope you guys liked the last chapter :P Very fun to kick Aki around hehehehe ^_^ Yay!! Over 100 reviews which was my goal!! Thank you everyone for making it possible!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
Thinking in Italics   
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Nine: Overflowing Happiness  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?" Kimi asked excitedly as they entered homeroom.  
  
Sakura looked surprised. "Oh my gosh I completely forgot!!" Sakura slapped her forehead.  
  
Kimi giggled, "It's ok, it's not to late to find someone now."  
  
"Nah...all the good guys are taken," Sakura said as she took her seat. She knew that Tomoyo and everyone else would be joining the school today. She hoped they would be in her homeroom class.  
  
Kimi took her seat next to Sakura. "I'm still going, even though I'm not going with anyone. Why not go too?"  
  
"...I don't know." Sakura shrugged. "I guess I might."  
  
Kimi smiled and looked back to the front of the classroom.  
  
Mrs. Kamiko entered the classroom and placed her books on her desk quickly. "Ok class, please settle down. I have some things to say before you are all to go start your first block."  
  
Sakura smiled inwardly.  
  
"We have two transfer students from England that will be joining us today. They use to school at Tomoeda but they decided to transfer to England. But now they're back and I hope we all give them a warm welcome," Mrs. Kamiko looked towards the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stepped in which sent everyone into quiet whispers.  
  
"That girl is pretty cute." A guy whispered.  
  
Eriol heard him and glared at him which sent the guy looking a bit frightened. Tomoyo saw and giggled softly beside him.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo introduced with a smile.  
  
"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," Eriol smiled calmly at the group.  
  
"Well please take the empty seats you can find in the room." Mrs. Kamiko said warmly.  
  
Tomoyo sat down behind Sakura and Eriol beside Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura-chan!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Kimi blinked at them. "You all know each other?"  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo's my best friend," Sakura beamed.  
  
Kimi nodded slowly and her lips formed a smile. "I see, I'm Kimi." _How interesting...  
  
_"Very nice to meet you," Eriol said while looking at his schedule.   
  
"Feels so good to be back in Tomoeda!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura felt really happy, at long last she felt like she really had a friend. She did consider Kimi as one, but it was great to have her best friend around.  
  
  
  
"Oh there's a Spring Dance tonight?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you should really go with Eriol-kun!!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and turned slightly pink. "I guess that would be a good idea, neh Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah, then I'll get to dance with my lovely Tomoyo-chan," Eriol teased.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Are you two a couple or what?"  
  
"Obviously," Sakura laughed.  
  
"How kawaii!!" Kimi commented.  
  
Tomoyo tucked her long wavy hair behind her ear. "So who are you going with Sakura-chan? Not that Kyojin guy I assume?"  
  
"No way," Sakura said right away. "I don't think I'm going..."  
  
"Aw come on Sakura!!" Kimi complained. "Party pooper." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
Sakura shrugged, "I guess I'm not in the mood."  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura's hand. "Onegai (please) Sakura-chan?? Kinda like a welcome back party!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Oh alright..."  
  
"Sugoi!!" Everyone cheered.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply as he opened his closet. Tonight was the dance. Tonight was the night he was to get the cards.  
  
_ARGH...I can't!!! .....I really can't...Sakura and me finally became friends again....and I'll just ruin it again..._ Syaoran punched the wall just as XingMei opened the door to his room.  
  
"Xiaolang?? Are you ok??" XingMei asked quickly.  
  
"Uh yeah, I have this terrible headache." Syaoran explained as he took out a pair of khakis.  
  
XingMei placed a cup of water on his desk. "If you need some Tylenol or something just tell me."  
  
"Nah it's ok," Syaoran answered.   
  
XingMei stood in front of him and smiled, "So how do I look?"  
  
"Um...stunning," Syaoran tried to find the right word.  
  
XingMei was wearing a white mini skirt with an orange tank top that had the word 'Tangy' on it in shiny letters. The orange brought out her eyes nicely, and her hair was braided.  
  
"Thanks," XingMei smiled and spun out the room. "You gotta hurry though cause we have half an hour."  
  
Syaoran looked at the mirror. _ Gomen nasai Sakura-chan....  
  
  
_"Sakura-chan come out already!!" Tomoyo said excitedly in front of the washroom door.  
  
"Ok ok...but Tomoyo, I think the skirt is too tight," Sakura complained from inside the washroom.  
  
"I'm sure it looks great!! I remember your size perfectly and I'm sure you didn't get any fatter," Tomoyo commented.  
  
Sakura opened the washroom door slowly and Tomoyo squealed. "KAWAII!!!!!!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
She was wearing a very light pinkish coloured tube top that had the words 'Angel' written on it in silver handwriting. She wore a jean mini skirt that had sparkles at the bottom of the material.  
  
"You look very kawaii too Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura praised as she looked at her friend who was dressed in a sparkly lavendar top with a black skirt. "But I really don't see why I'm going to the dance..." Sakura moaned.  
  
They were all sitting in Sakura's living room. "Well, to have fun of course!" Tomoyo answered. "Eriol-kun, where's Nakuru and Suppi?"  
  
"Oh they're back home," Eriol replied. "I didn't want to tell them about the dance."  
  
"I understand," Tomoyo giggled.   
  
Sakura glanced at the clock, "We better get going if we wana be on time."  
  
  
Everyone entered the school gym, everyone excited and chatting to each other.  
  
"I don't believe it, soon we're going to be leaving this school," Kimi commented sadly.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah...time flies."  
  
"I agree," Tomoyo said as she glanced at the dooor. "Hey there's Li-kun! I never got to say hello to him since I got back!!"  
  
Eriol smirked, "My cute little descendant, hasn't changed that much at all..."  
  
"That must be the XingMei you've been talking about," Tomoyo nodded towards the girl next to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yep...uhhh I'm thirsty so I'll just be going to the snack bar. You can go say hello to them." Sakura hurried off.  
  
"Why is she in such a hurry?" Kimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly. _ Seems to me that Sakura still has a little bit of something towards Li-kun..._  
  
Eriol walked up to Syaoran and smiled. "Hello my cute little descendant."  
  
XingMei stared at him as if he was crazy. "What the heck?"  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol with wide eyes. "Hiiragizawa!!!"  
  
Eriol smirked, "Just Eriol."  
  
"Hiiragizawa!!!" Syaoran repeated.  
  
Eriol looked amused, "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Uhhhhh...I thought you were in England!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Li-kun!!" Tomoyo popped up beside Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji-san!!" Syaoran looked from her to Eriol. "You're all back!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily, "Hai!"  
  
XingMei stared at Syaoran questingly. "You know all these people?"  
  
"Hard to believe but Eriol here is half the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Syaoran explained.  
  
Eriol looked at XingMei. "You know magic." He said it as a mere statement than a question.  
  
XingMei nodded, "And we're here to get..."  
  
Syaoran cut her off, "Food." He finished.  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow and Tomoyo stared at them weird. "Food?"  
  
XingMei sweatdropped. _ Oops, almost spilt!! _"Uh yeah, food. I'm starving!!!" XingMei ran to the snack bar.  
  
Syaoran scratched his head, "Uh...so yeah, where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Snack bar," Eriol replied.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "Why is everyone at the snack bar?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled but didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly the room erupted into music as the disco lights flashed on. "Oh god, now we have to scream to hear each other!" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get use to it," Eriol yelled back.  
  
XingMei appeared again and tugged at Syaoran's sleeve. "Let's dance!!"  
  
Syaoran relunctantly followed XingMei and they started slow dancing. They didn't notice, but Sakura was watching from the side holding a cup of juice.  
  
She sighed. _ Aw come on Sakura, cheer up. Why do I feel so sad? Maybe I'm in some mood swing or something... _Sakura walked over to her friends to join them who were also watching XingMei and Syaoran dance.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura with a worried look on her face, but Sakura plastered a smile on her face. "They really dance well together." Sakura commented.  
  
Tomoyo frowned slightly.   
  
Eriol look Tomoyo's hand. "May I ask this fare lady to dance?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled then looked over at Sakura. "Would you be ok with Kimi?"  
  
"Yeah of course! Go have fun!!" Sakura remarked as she watched the two join the rest in slow dancing.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura and quickly back at XingMei. She gave him an annoyed look and said in a lowered voice, "We'll get the cards tonight, right?"  
  
"Uh....I guess so..." Syaoran uttered. He didn't want XingMei to get the wrong idea. "Demo (but)...how?"  
  
XingMei looked up at the ceiling, then back down. "Ask her for them I guess..."  
  
Syaoran stared at her.  
  
"I mean, ask her...like...I know!" XingMei decided, "Dance with her! Then ask."   
  
Syaoran sighed but nodded, "Ok."  
  
The song slowly ended and XingMei left Syaoran's side to pretend to go to the bathroom. Syaoran looked around for Sakura which he found very quickly since she stood out from the crowd...Syaoran blushed at that thought.  
  
"Hey Sakura." He greeted her casually.  
  
Sakura tilted her head. "Heylo." She greeted slowly.  
  
"Uh..um..." Syaoran started turning red, but just like good ol' Tomoyo, she came to the rescue.  
  
"Oh Li-kun, just ask already!!" Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura, he means 'Will you dance with me'."  
  
Syaoran turned beat red and looked at the startled Sakura and nodded. Sakura blinked and looked around, "But XingMei..."  
  
"Uh well, she wouldn't mind," Syaoran raised his hand for Sakura to take.  
  
She stared into Syaoran's amber eyes and smiled. A true happy smile.  
  
Sakura placed her hands around his neck and his hands slowly went to her petite waist as they began to rock back and forth to the music.  
  
Sakura felt safe...really really safe...warm and protected. _I feel so happy...it's unbelievable...but why...?  
  
_"Shaoran..." Sakura murmered softly.  
  
Syaoran turned a light shade of pink. He remembered that nickname very well, it was Sakura's nickname for him. "Hai?"  
  
"I don't know why...but I feel really happy," Sakura said so only he could here. "Ever since you came back, things began going wrong..."  
  
Syaoran flinched, but Sakura continued. "But things started going right..." Sakura laughed softly. "I know I'm making no sense...but...I just want to thank you again..."  
  
"...Thank me?" Syaoran blinked.  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled, "Thank you, for always being there for me...everytime I was depressed...you came...and made me snap out of it. Thanks...and..thanks for helping me find who I really am."  
  
Syaoran stared at her, and he couldn't tear his gaze off her.  
  
_"You're not the person you are now."_ The statement Syaoran had told her a while ago rung in her mind as clear as ringing bells.  
  
Syaoran sucked in his breath... "Uh...Sakura..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...you...give..." Syaoran couldn't continue.  
  
"Give what?"  
  
"Give me..." He looked away and looked up quickly. "Food!!"  
  
Sakura stared at him strangely. "What??"  
  
"Gomen neh, I'm hungry," Syaoran said, feeling utterly embarrassed at his attempt to ask for the cards. _ Oh great...I didn't even get to ask for the cards and I made a fool of myself._  
  
Sakura giggled, "It's ok, let's go to the snack bar then."  
  
They stopped dancing and went over to the long table set up against one of the gym walls. Sakura stood while Syaoran poured himself some punch before she felt someone bump into her.  
  
She turned around and saw Aki smirking at her. Her face was still quite swollen which made Sakura want to laugh. "So Kinomoto, no one to dance with huh?"  
  
"Actually..." Sakura started but was cut off by Aki's laughter.  
  
"Well, seems like you've got yourself a pretty outfit..." Aki looked her up and down and took a sip of her punch. "But I think it would better if it had a bit of...sweetness to it."  
  
Sakura was about to say something when Aki stepped forward and dumped the whole cup of punch down her shirt and tossed the cup at her face. "See ya later Kinomoto." She strutted off.  
  
Sakura blinked as she realized what had just happened. She clenched her fists in anger and ran quickly out of the gym room.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, guess it wasn't happy all the way through neh? Sorry!! But don't worry, I'm not going to be_ that _evil :P Well I hope you liked this chapter and this whole fic so far ^_^ Don't ask why Syaoran keeps on using food as an excuse...I guess I'm personally kinda hungry right now...lol! Well, catch ya later~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Realizing the Truth

  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  
  


  
A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Ten: Realizing the Truth  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura!!" Syaoran called after her as he caught up to her.  
  
She stopped running, her back facing him as she softly tried to punch the wall of the school hallway. "I hate this. I hate Aki. I hate everyone in this damn school!" She screamed at the wall.  
  
Syaoran stepped up to her, and gently turned her shoulders so that she was facing him. "If you want to cry, then do so."  
  
Sakura raised her emerald eyes to look at Syaoran intently, as one tear after another slowly came down her cheeks. "Shaoran..." She cried as she fell into him and let all the pain she had been holding in so long just let out.  
  
They didn't know how long it had been, but finally Sakura's tears subsided and she stepped back. "Gomen nasai Syaoran...I got your shirt all wet."  
  
"It's ok Sakura-chan," Syaoran replied. "Do you want me to take you home?'  
  
"...Not yet," Sakura wiped her eyes and a flash of determination crossed her eyes as she walked back into the gym.  
  
Syaoran had a worried look on his face as he quickly followed Sakura back into the gym.  
  
"Firey," Sakura mumbled in the corner of the gym as she spotted Aki.   
  
Syaoran came up to her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't actually burn her," Sakura raised the card. "Burn Aki's skirt." She commanded.  
  
Suddenly the bottom of Aki's skirt erupted into flames. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as the music shut off and the lights went back on.  
  
Someone went to get a fire extinguisher but the fire had already burned most of Aki's skirt, which left nothing but her underwear.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" She screamed as she ran out of the gym with everyone laughing in her face.  
  
Sakura smiled and tucked the card back into her skirt pocket. Syaoran eyed her pocket, he assumed she had many cards in there, he quickly glanced away.  
  
_I can't..._ Syaoran breathed. _Not now...  
  
_"I better get home and clean myself up," Sakura mumbled but then smiled. "Hey thanks for being there again."  
  
"Um...no problem," Syaoran watched as Sakura walked towards the gym doors. The music had went back on, and the lights off.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Sakura stopped and turned around. "Hm?"  
  
"Would you...uh...want me to walk you home?" Syaoran said in a deep blush, but thank god for him it was dark.  
  
Sakura tilted her head and smiled, "Sure."  
  
  
  
XingMei glanced around the gym room trying to find Syaoran. She brushed past some dancing teens and she spotted him and Sakura at the gym doors.  
  
_Is he asking for the cards?_ XingMei thought hopefully, but saw the smile on Sakura's face. _ But Kinomoto wouldn't be smiling if that was the case..._  
  
XingMei watched as they left together. She blinked and her lips formed a frown. _Where are they going...?_  
  
She followed them out the door quietly.  
  
  
Sakura hugged her arms tightly in the cool air of the night. Syaoran glanced at her and noticed the goose bumps on her arms and he sighed warely as he took off his jacket and placed it around Sakura's shoulders.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Arigatou." She murmered as her cheeks went warm, and she could feel her heart going ridiculously fast.  
  
XingMei hid behind a tree, watching as the two paused in the middle of the sidewalk to exchange shy glances. She frowned as she strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
Sakura hugged the jacket tighter around herself and pointed up the road. "Um..my house is just right up there...so I can get home safely by myself from here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai..." Sakura blushed and quickly turned around and then stopped. "But thank you, alot."  
  
Syaoran smiled, a rare smile. "You're welcome."  
  
And Sakura hurried off.  
  
  
"Why didn't you get the cards from her?!"   
  
Syaoran frowned, frustrated. "I wasn't in the mood."  
  
"What do you mean you weren't in the mood?!" XingMei yelled as she plopped herself onto the couch in the living room of their apartment.  
  
He sighed, "Ok ok, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to, ok?"  
  
XingMei pouted, "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't have the heart to hurt Kinomoto!" XingMei muttered as she jumped back onto her feet again. "You like her, admit it or not."  
  
Syaoran blinked, "I...I don't."  
  
"Ah ha! Caught you there," XingMei said satisfied.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You hesitated!" XingMei pointed out. "Which means you aren't 100% sure about your answer, which is 'I don't'." She turned around with her arms crossed, she didn't want to look at Syaoran, and most of all, she wanted to hide her tears which were threatening to spill any second.  
  
Syaoran threw his arms in the air, not knowing what to say. "I...ugh! XingMei!!"  
  
"Don't 'XingMei' me."  
  
"I..." Syaoran glanced around the room and closed his eyes. "Just think what you want." And he walked to his room.  
  
XingMei heard his door slam shut as she slowly turned around, her orange eyes shiny with tears. _ What does Kinomoto have that I don't? Am I not good enough for you Xiaolang?_ That thought circled her mind endlessly and it drove her crazy.  
  
"What does Kinomoto have that I don't?! Huh Li Syaoran?! Am I not good enough for you?!" She screamed out loud at the door to Syaoran's room.  
  
There was no reply for a few seconds before Syaoran opened the door to his room slowly. "XingMei, that's not it."  
  
"What do you mean that's not it!" XingMei shouted back. "She has magic, I do too. Maybe not half as powerful, but I still do!"  
  
Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "It's not about who's good enough for who, it's about...truly loving that person."  
  
XingMei stared at him, "Are you saying, I don't love you? Or you don't love me? I can love you, I mean I do love you!! I do.." She didn't want to, but one tear rolled down her cheek. "I really do..." She uttered. "Kinomoto doesn't! She doesn't care about you as much as I do to you!!"  
  
Syaoran leaned on the frame of his door. "I hate this conversation we're having right now. And...and ok, I'm going to confess something to you."  
  
"Fine, tell me, tell me that you love her."  
  
"XingMei!! Just listen to me." Syaoran said, trying to stay calm. "I don't even know if I love her, I don't know, ok? I'll admit I have this weird feeling about her, that's not just friendship ok? But I don't know...if it's love."  
  
XingMei frowned, "If it's not friendship, then it's love. You don't need to be a rocket sceintist to know that."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyes to the ceiling then dropped them back down. "That's not my point, I just don't understand my own feelings towards her, ok?"  
  
"Then...do you love me?" XingMei felt stupid asking it, but she had wanted an answer, even if she knew it already. But she wanted to hear it, hear it directly from the person she loved.  
  
He breathed in and closed his eyes. "I care for you XingMei, but, I don't love you, not in that way. You're just like...a sister to me."  
  
"Oh great, that's just great," XingMei replied and ran out the apartment door.  
  
Syaoran stared at the door, and sighed.  
  
  
  
Sakura rolled around in bed, trying to fall asleep, but it was no use. She couldn't stop thinking, about the days since Syaoran came back. Still she hadn't really accepted the fact that he had actually came back, six years later.  
  
_Its been so so so long...and all of a sudden, it's like he's never left._ Sakura thought as she stared at the ceiling her arms under her head. _ I...do I like him...as a friend? _Sakura rolled over to face the wall. _Silly me, I don't. Ok, calm down Sakura...you're finally realizing something. I don't just like Li Syaoran as a friend...I...I think I love him....  
  
_Sakura suddenly sat up in bed with her emerald eyes bright. "I love Li Syaoran!!" She declared, and she sounded proud to have realized it. _So this is what I've been feeling...love! I love him...yes...YES! I do!_  
  
Kero popped up from his drawer with a sleepy look on his face. "What are you yelling at Sakura? I'm trying to get some sleep here."  
  
Sakura giggled as she fell back down onto bed. "Gomen nasai Kero-chan. I'll go back to bed now."  
  
"Good." Was Kero's reply and Sakura heard his drawer shut.  
  
Sakura had a small smile on her face as she fell asleep that night, with a strong determination to tell Li Syaoran her new discovery about her own feelings.  
  
  
  
The birds were chirping, and so were all the students of Shiaranami High. Everyone was talking about the sudden fire on Aki's skirt, and how some people thought it was amusing. Not to surprisingly, no one really stood up for Aki.  
  
But amongst the crowd of gossipers, Sakura Kinomoto wasn't joining in on them. Although she would've loved to make fun of Aki with the rest of the students, she was busy searching.  
  
Searching for Li Syaoran.  
  
_Where is he? Just when I really really badly need to see him, he hides. Geez._ Sakura turned a corner and saw the back of a boy with messy brown hair.   
  
She perked up and ran after the boy which had just walked out of the building. When she reached the door, she looked left to right and finally caught his figure going right.  
  
"Hey wait!!" She called, but she could tell he didn't hear.  
  
She followed him until she noticed they were in her private area of the school. Which was where she called, Cherry Blossom Lane.  
  
"Syaoran?" She asked softly when she came close enough to him.  
  
He turned around and smiled softly at her. "Hey, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura smiled back, her cheeks a faint pink as she looked at the green grass below her. Syaoran stared at her for a second before looking at the ground himself.  
  
"I..." They both started and both turned bright red.  
  
"You go first." They both said.  
  
Sakura broke into giggles, and Syaoran just smirked. "Seriously, you go first."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "No no, it's ok, ladies first."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "I really hate that rule. Oh come on, I really don't want to say what I want to say."  
  
"What? That doesn't make sense," Syaoran chuckled.  
  
She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then...we'll say it together."  
  
"But...that wouldn't work would it? What if it's some completely different thing and one person goes on and on and the other person is done talking already?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Doesn't matter."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Ok then."  
  
She closed her eyes. "1..."  
  
"2..."  
  
Syaoran decided closing his eyes too. "3..."  
  
"....."  
  
"I think I love you!"   
  
  
  
AN: I'm evil. LOL, that's a known fact now. I am evil. Yes, since I left you guys hanging here. Sorry!!! I couldn't resist .!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Face Reality

  
  
  
  
AN: Kekeke, yeah everyone thought I was evil :P I usually don't like being evil, but heh, like I said before, it was way to tempting!! Well probably a couple more chapters and this fic will be over T_T Then I can focus my attention on my other fic :) Well me shall stop blabbing now.  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics   
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Eleven: Face Reality  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
The two turned bright red as they both fell silent.  
  
The sentence "I think I love you" rung in the air, in both of their minds, and it felt like it had just slipped out off the tip of their tongues.  
  
Sakura gripped her arms tightly as she forced her eyes to lock straight onto Syaoran's. "So I guess...we feel the same way..."  
  
"....Hai..." Syaoran scratched his head, feeling really embarrassed but happy that he had been able to say it out.  
  
Sakura giggled as she loosened up. "Well...so what does this mean?"  
  
"...I...I don't know..." Syaoran stumbled on his words.  
  
She took his hand, and smiled softly at Syaoran. "When I was with Kyojin, I never had this feeling...I guess it wasn't really love...maybe it was a moment of blindness or something..." She said slowly as a look of sadness rushed across her features. "I've been hurt alot...Shaoran..."  
  
"I know Sakura, I know," Syaoran brought her into his arms and held her tightly in his embrace.  
  
"I don't think I can bare to be hurt anymore...I don't know what would happen," Sakura confessed. "I've tried to stay strong all these years, but I know I won't be able to keep it up much longer."  
  
Syaoran stayed quiet, listening to Sakura spill out her thoughts.  
  
"But...I'm willing to risk this. I'm willing to put all my feelings and all my love into you Shaoran..." Sakura confessed and buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't know what the outcome will be, no one knows the future anyways, but...I love you."  
  
His heart seemed to slow, nearly stopped as everything seemed to pause. No wind, no birds chirping, just him, and her, in each other's arms.  
  
Warm, secure...love.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo squealed loudly that made the whole hallway plug their ears. "KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After Sakura had told Tomoyo her story about how she confessed to Syaoran, Tomoyo had been rambling on about the 'kawainess' envovled and how she was going to make a wedding dress for Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! You're thinking way to ahead!!" Sakura felt embarrassed.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Ohohohoho Sakura-chan! That you are wrong! The future comes before we know it!"  
  
"Tomoyo's right," Eriol chuckled. "And haven't you thought about making your own wedding dress?"  
  
Tomoyo turned pink, "Eriol!!"  
  
Sakura giggled at the two, but then Eriol stopped joking around and pointed out, "But what about my cute little descendant's girlfriend?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes widened. "Hoe!!" Sakura cried. "XingMei! I forgot about her!!"  
  
"Oh dears..." Tomoyo looked worried. "But Li-kun loves you right? So it doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it matters!" Sakura groaned. "I wonder if Syaoran told XingMei yet..."  
  
Tomoyo squeezed her friend's shoulder. "It'll be ok Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Demo..I think I should talk to XingMei..." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol shifted his glasses around. "What is there to say?"  
  
"Well...I don't know...but..." Sakura frowned. "I feel kind of...bad..."  
  
"Iie, don't say that Sakura," Tomoyo said reassuringly. "It's not like you're stealing Li-kun. Li-kun loves you back, and you love him, it's fate!"  
  
"And XingMei can't really do anything about it," Eriol added. "What is meant to be yours is yours."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "And what is not is not. No matter how much you long and fight for it, in the end it won't be yours if it wasn't meant to be yours."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "You two seemed to have been practicing this speech or something!!"   
  
Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
  
  
"XingMei, I'm sorry." Syaoran thought out loud as he walked down the hallway, alone.  
  
He hadn't wanted to join Sakura yet, he wanted some...silent time._ How am I going to tell XingMei? She was right afterall...I was just...denying it before...but the cards...my mother, she won't allow it....I'll be breaking the clan's rule..._  
  
"Xiaolang."  
  
He lifted his head and saw XingMei walking towards him, she hadn't come home last night. "XingMei..."  
  
She approached him slowly and stared straight at him but was silent. Syaoran sighed, he had so many things in his mind right now it was giving him a headache. "XingMei.." He began. "I...I love someone else."  
  
She smirked. Which wasn't what Syaoran thought her reaction would be, and then she laughed, a bitter laugh. "See Li Syaoran, I was right wasn't I? I was right all along, are you able to admit defeat?"  
  
Syaoran rasied an eyebrow. XingMei sounded so cold...yet he understood why she was acting this way. "XingMei...please..."  
  
"Ha, I was _ right_." XingMei repeated. "So now you can go run around with Kinomoto in the lovely fields of green, while I'm left here to sulk and cry over my boyfriend dumping me!" She threw her arms up in the air and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "What a perfect way to spend my day!"  
  
Syaoran scowled, "XingMei! You're making it more complicated than it has to be."  
  
"Oh am I? _ Am I_?!" XingMei yelled.  
  
He was glad this hallway was empty. Everyone was in their classes already, except for him and her, who were screaming in the hallways. "Yes, yes you are."  
  
XingMei crossed her arms, holding her tears back. "Do you know how much I love you Syaoran? How damn much I care about you? How I'm always thinking about your feelings, if you're happy or sad..." She faded away. "But how about you? Have you ever cared about me? Cared if I was sad? Happy?" XingMei's voice trembled. "No."  
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted. "I have cared about you, I told you yesterday! I care about you like a sister, a cousin, like..."  
  
"Like Meiling?" XingMei snapped. "Yeah, now I know how Meiling felt. How many hearts are you going to break Li Syaoran? Until you're satisfied? And that Kinomoto, she's sure interesting. She's the cause of both Meiling and my heartbreak! She won your heart from both of us."  
  
Syaoran rubbed his forehead. "XingMei...calm down...its not like I'm going to...leave you here and just forget about you!!"  
  
"Of course you would! You'll just...forget all about me, and you're going to say 'Let's just be friends'. Crap like that!" XingMei shot back.  
  
He frowned, "Whatever XingMei. No matter what you're going to say, it's not possible between us. We're not meant to be. If we were, we naturally would be together. But we're not."  
  
XingMei opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran turned his back. Turned his back to her.  
  
  
  
Sakura had noticed that Syaoran missed physics class. She looked in the crowd for him as she sat down at a table with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kimi.  
  
She couldn't see him so she got up. "I'm going to go look for Syaoran, ok?"  
  
"Ok," The group chimed.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were busy chatting which left Kimi there. She glanced at them and raised her hand over Sakura's bowl of soup to drop a worm in it. Just as she was about to, Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!"  
  
Kimi halted and turned blue. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Kimi! What are you doing?!" Tomoyo hollered.  
  
Eriol stared at the girl. _ She's not acting right..._  
  
Kimi was lost for words. "I...uh...I..." And she quickly left the table.  
  
"Hey!!!" Tomoyo shouted just as Sakura came back into the room.  
  
"Why are you screaming so loud Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura blinked.  
  
Eriol looked amused. "That Kimi girl tried to drop a worm in your soup."  
  
"What? Kimi?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
Tomoyo nodded furiously. "That girl is evil I tell you. Looks can be deceiving..."  
  
Sakura sat down slowly. "But Kimi's so nice...she helped me from so much embarrassment! Remember the chalkboard inncedent I told you about?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Eriol stuck his fork into a tomato. "She could have done that to earn your trust."  
  
"Possibly she's on Aki's side," Tomoyo pointed out.   
  
Sakura frowned, "That's so weird..."  
  
"Aki sure has alot of people..." Tomoyo frowned. "I hate how everyone thinks she's the good one!! She's the one who's pure evil!! You're the angel!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Not exactly 'angel' Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Well, the good one," Tomoyo changed. "Hmpth."  
  
"The fire on the skirt, it was the Firey wasn't it?" Eriol smirked.  
  
Sakura nodded proudly. "Yep."  
  
"Good one," Eriol praised. "Couldn't have done any better."  
  
"You know, at the rate of this, and how many people support Aki, she has a pretty big chance to be prom queen this year," Tomoyo said frustratingly. "That is not good! That is like a witch taking the throne!!"  
  
Eriol laughed and Tomoyo just stared at him. "What? I'm saying the truth!"  
  
"True," Eriol agreed.  
  
"Then we've got to do something!" Tomoyo groaned. "We can't can't can't let Aki be queen! That's disgracing the whole world!"  
  
"I agree."  
  
The three looked up and saw a girl with short round purple hair. "Hi..." She said with a shaky voice, she looked really shy and scared to talk to them.  
  
Sakura blinked at her.  
  
"I'm just a girl in this school, and I seriously hate Aki....and I have some proof that she's a big bitch..." The girl said shakily and reached into her bag and pulled out something. "Here, take these." The girl dropped a bunch of photos on the table. "I don't have the guts to post these around the school, but I think you guys are daring enough. Best of luck Kinomoto, I'm voting for you!" And she left in a hurry.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at the photos. "Whoa!!" She cried as she flipped through them all.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Now everyone can know how messed up Aki is!!"  
  
Sakura looked at the girl's disappearing figure. "Thank god that girl got these photos!!"  
  
"I wonder how," Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as we've got them!" Sakura grinned and jumped out of the table to stick the photos on the school bulatin board. _Big pay back time...  
  
  
  
_"Holy shit!!" A guy yelled in amusement.  
  
A couple girls were gasping and shaking their heads in disgust. "I never knew Aki wore underwear with little hearts on it!"  
  
"And when she's doing it too!" Someone added and the crowd burst into hysteric giggles and laughter.  
  
Aki stared at everyone when she entered the school because alot of people were whistling and winking and laughing at her. "Hey Aki," A tall guy came up to her.  
  
"Hey what?" She stared at him weird.  
  
"Wanna get in my bed? I'm sure it's way more comfortable than all the other ones you've been in," The boy smirked and burst out laughing as he joined his friends.  
  
Aki looked at him, "What do you mean?!" She screamed as she pushed her way towards the front of the crowd and saw the photos. "Hey what?!" She cried out in alarm as she saw the photos of her making out with a couple guys, and her approaching Kyojin.  
  
"So you were the one to approach Toitsu-kun eh?" A girl beside her snorted. "Ha, and I thought it was Kyojin who asked you out. Slut!!"  
  
"Slut!!"  
  
"Whore!!"  
  
The crowd chanted and Aki screamed and ran.  
  
Sakura was laughing so hard. "This has to be the best day of my life! Really!!"  
  
A bunch of people went by Sakura and apologized for their rude bahavior. "It's ok," Sakura replied to all of them.  
  
Tomoyo beamed at Sakura, "I'm so glad you cleaned your reputation."  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura wasn't really listening though because she hadn't seen Syaoran since the time they confessed. _Where did he go...?  
  
_"Kinomoto Sakura, get over here right now." She heard a familiar voice command in a demanding voice.  
  
Sakura looked around until she caught the fiery orange eyes of XingMei. "XingMei?" She walked up to her. "Is something the matter?"  
  
XingMei scowled and took her hand to pull her away from all the people. "Where are we going?!"   
  
"Somewhere private," XingMei lead her into an empty classroom and closed the door. "Ok Kinomoto, stay away from Syaoran."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura cried.   
  
"It's for your own good," XingMei continued. "You'll just break your own heart if you're going to be Li Syaoran's girlfriend."  
  
Sakura stared at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
XingMei smirked, "You don't want to know."  
  
She was getting more confused by the second. "XingMei...tell me! You're making no sense to me!!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" XingMei blinked at her innocently.  
  
"....I guess so...if it has to do with Syaoran and me," Sakura answered.  
  
XingMei chuckled, "Then it was your choice, not my fault if you start crying."  
  
"....Ok..."   
  
XingMei hopped onto a desk and crossed her legs. "Well, it must've been a surprise when Syaoran and me showed up here neh?"  
  
"True..."  
  
"Well, you must've been wondering why we came here." XingMei stared at Sakura who nodded. "Well, we had a very good reason, we had a mission basically."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "A mission?"  
  
XingMei nodded, "A mission, and you're in it big time." She smiled at Sakura's confused expression. "Hoe?"  
  
"The reason we came to Tomoeda, Japan was to get the clow cards from you, Kinomoto Sakura." XingMei declared. "So hand them over to me! Or you'll just have to hand them over to Syaoran, which is even more painful."  
  
"..What?! This isn't true!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
XingMei shrugged, "Sorry girl, but the truth is the truth. Syaoran's probably just getting close to you so he can get the cards more easily. Smart isn't he?" She hopped off the desk and stood infront of Sakura. "Give them to me, I'm saving you from alot of pain."  
  
Sakura's eyes went watery as she pushed pass XingMei and out the door.  
  
  
  
  
AN: That was so mean of XingMei neh? To tell Sakura it...but Sakura has to know sooner or later...oh no, what will Syaoran do?? :S:S This is bad, very bad....well! Please R+R and thanks~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Really Loving You

  
  
  
  
  
AN: Aww what's gonna happen between S+S now?? Well, I'm da author so let's see if I'm evil or nice in this chapter...tee hee ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter 12: Really Loving You  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran frowned, he was trying to find Sakura since he hadn't spoken to her at all since their confession. He looked around the outside of the school building, students were rushing about trying to get off the school campus and out onto the city streets.  
  
School was over for the day, but Syaoran couldn't find Sakura amongst the crowd of people...until he caught site of her running down the sidewalk. She looked like she was in a hurry.  
  
"Sakura!!" He called after her as he chased right at her heels. "Wait! Sakura!!" He could've swore that she heard him.  
  
Finally he got close enough to gently grasp her arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!" She screamed as she flung her arms wildly trying to get out of Syaoran's grasp.  
  
Syaoran let go immediately, shocked by Sakura's reaction. "Sakura...what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura glared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Syaoran reached to brush away a tear for her but she slapped his hand aside. "Oh don't try to act all...innocent like you care for me or something! I'm not that dumb!!" Sakura screamed in his face. "Stay away from me." She spat as she walked off.  
  
Syaoran stood there, confused, shocked, and he didn't know what to do and what was wrong.  
  
"And you won't get them from me Li Syaoran!!" He heard Sakura scream.  
  
Then it hit him. _ She knows...about the cards_..._ how...  
  
XingMei!!_ Syaoran broke into a run towards his apartment.  
  
  
  
XingMei sat on the couch staring intently at the t.v screen with a bowl of chips in her lap. She glanced at the clock, it was a matter of seconds before she would hear...  
  
"CHI XINGMEI!!"  
  
XingMei flinched as she placed the bowl of chips on the coffee table and grasped a pillow, feeling like it would protect her from what was coming.  
  
The door flung open with a furious Syaoran standing there as he stormed in, shoes on. "What did you tell her?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" XingMei said shakily.  
  
"You told her something, I know you did XingMei." Syaoran yelled as he flung his bag aside.  
  
XingMei had never seen Syaoran so mad...the fire in his eyes was visible alright. "I...I just..."  
  
"You just what?! Made up some story to tell her! Why?!" Syaoran was standing right in front of her now, and he crouched lower to be face level with her. "Why?!" He repeated.  
  
She backed away as far as she could in the couch. "I...I didn't know she'd get so upset..."  
  
"Of course you did!! That's why you did it!!" Syaoran grabbed the pillow away from XingMei. "You...You...!!"  
  
"Bitch?" XingMei finished for him as she got up and stood up to Syaoran with her chin up. "What?! I was jealous of her OK?! There, you happy?! I told her that you just want to be close with her so you can get the cards! Hey, isn't that a good idea though Xiaolang?"  
  
Syaoran raised his hand and XingMei shut her eyes, ready for impact. He was so close to hitting her face, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to it as his hand dropped back to his side.  
  
"I am so disappointed in you XingMei," Was all he could mutter as he stormed off into his room.  
  
XingMei blinked and frowned as she picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall. "Baka Syaoran!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura was under her blankets, trying to muffle her sobs so that her father and brother wouldn't hear and get worried. Kero hovered above her bed with a worried look on his small round face.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan...daijoubu?"  
  
Sakura stuck her head out from under the pink sheets, her red puffy eyes were swollen. "I'm ok."  
  
"No you're not," Kero frowned.  
  
She went back under her blankets without another word._ I hate all this pain....I hate it...why is my life like this? Why is it so not fair?! Well...duh...life isn't fair....but damn it! I was seriously in love this time...Syaoran....  
  
_She tried to block the image of the tall amber eyed boy from her mind, but his image kept appearing. His frown, his rare smiles...  
  
Kero stared at the small bump in the bed and flew over to Sakura's cell phone which was lying on her desk. He pressed a few buttons and it started dailing.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Kero!!!"  
  
Kero sweatdropped, "Hai, well, Sakura here doesn't look to good."  
  
"Oh no...why?! She was just so happy a while ago..." Came Tomoyo's worried voice.  
  
"Well...not right now, she's crying like crazy, well kind of," Kero explained.  
  
"I'll be right over," Was Tomoyo's prompt reply as Kero heard a click on the other end.  
  
  
  
Syaoran tossed a notebook against the wall, and then an eraser, a pencil, a pillow....and it went on and on until he couldn't find anything else to throw.  
  
He buried his head into his arms and breathed in deeply. _Baka Syaoran, I should have told Sakura about the cards and stuff...then she wouldn't have misunderstood...and...and I wouldn't take the cards from her...would I....  
  
_He laid down, his brow furrowed. _ Argh, what am I going to do now...?! ...No, if I want to do something I shouldn't be sitting around like this. I have to go see Sakura...yeah...but what am I going to do when I see her? I'll just have a problem saying stuff....  
  
What am I going to do....the clan is going to be very disappointed if I return empty handed...and if I tell them I didn't even try to get the cards...._ Syaoran frowned. _I'll be in big trouble...probably banished from the clan...mother wouldn't care, she would think I'm a disgrace to the clan...  
  
What am I to do....the clan, or Sakura. My choice...my fate...  
_  
_  
_  
  
  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo sat by her bedside patting her back gently. "It's ok..."  
  
"No it's not!!" Sakura wailed.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "Well...I know Li-kun pretty well and I think it's not like him to hide something like that from you..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked her tears away.  
  
"Well...maybe he meant to tell you about it, like taking the cards and stuff...and I know he won't Sakura." Tomoyo said firmly. "I can almost bet that he really loves you and he'll do anything."  
  
"...." Sakura didn't know how to reply.  
  
Tomoyo just sat there. "At least...that's what the old Li Syaoran would do..."  
  
Sakura got up and rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to cry anymore, it's not helping." She muttered as she got her light pink coat from her closet.  
  
"Where are you going Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Out, for a walk," Sakura mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo got up to follow but Sakura gave her a look that said she wanted to be alone. Tomoyo understood and glanced at Kero who shrugged.  
  
  
  
_I don't know...weither to believe XingMei, or Tomoyo._ Sakura put her hood up, feeling the rain gently coming down at her. It was comforting, the rythmic sound it made as it bounced on the sidewalk.  
  
_But maybe, I don't need to believe either of them...just...myself.._ Sakura stopped under a street lamp and leaned against the wet post. _ Maybe Syaoran and me weren't meant to be...._  
  
Sakura looked up at the clouded sky, letting the rain pour down her face. _But if Syaoran isn't my fate...who is? I feel so...right with him..._  
  
_Now I wish I had a normal life...without magic...no Sakura Cards...just...an ordinary girl...wouldn't my life be so much easier? My own boyfriend wouldn't be after my cards, and I wouldn't have so much pain... _Sakura chuckled. _ Ah Kinomoto, stop dreaming..._  
  
"Sakura-chan, you should come in now...you're getting soaked even with that coat that isn't even water proof!" Tomoyo held a purple umbrella over her.  
  
Sakura looked at her friend, and smiled, "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "What are friends for? Now let's go back to your house, you don't want to catch a cold when the prom is next week."  
  
Sakura nodded and let her friend lead her back home.   
  
  
  
Sakura dreaded going to school the next morning, although the weather had cleared up, her thoughts hadn't. She didn't know what she should do if she bumped into Syaoran at school....espeically when her first block was in the same class as him.  
  
"Sakura, feeling better?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and faked a smile. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and then at Eriol. "You don't look so genki Sakura."  
  
"Well, somedays I'm tired of always smiling," Sakura replied and entered homeroom with a confused Tomoyo and Eriol following close behind.  
  
Sakura glanced around the room and noticed that Syaoran wasn't in his usual seat. Strange.  
  
"Hey...my little descendant isn't here," Eriol looked amused as he took his seat.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura to see her reaction, nothing. _This is not suppose to happen! Sakura and Li-kun are suppose to be the kawaiiest couple on earth!!_ Tomoyo thought desperately.  
  
It had been fourty minutes into class before Syaoran stormed into the room looking like a mess. His usual messy hair seemed ten times more messy and his jacket was half on.  
  
Everyone just looked at him weird. "Gomen nasai, I'm late." He aplogized to the teacher.  
  
She just nodded and Syaoran took his seat quickly, avoiding all the weird looks he was given.  
  
"You're quite late," Eriol noted.  
  
Syaoran just growled, "I didn't mean to be. I overslept."  
  
"Wow," Eriol grinned. "Now when did you start over sleeping?"  
  
"I was thinking all night, couldn't fall asleep into 5 am," Syaoran grunted.  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "And did you finish your thinking?"  
  
"Almost...hey this is none of your business," Syaoran scowled and returned to looking at the text in the book.  
  
  
  
XingMei felt lonely as she sat alone on a dry patch of grass outside the school building. She hated to admit, but she felt guilty.  
  
_I just...can't bare seeing my Xiaolang going with another girl...._XingMei plucked a blade of grass from the dirt and wound it around her finger in deep thought. _But I don't like seeing Xiaolang upset like this....it's all my fault isn't it?  
  
_XingMei felt so weird at the moment that the blade of grass melted into nothing. _ I want to see Xiaolang happy...but...I want him to be with me...I really really want him to be with me, to love me..._ XingMei held back her tears, she had enough of crying.  
  
Through her eighteen years of life she had never cried as much as she did for the past week. _ But love can't be pushed....it just comes and goes....Xiaolang...._ XingMei closed her eyes and sighed. _I guess....you weren't meant to be mine, as hard as it is to admit, but...I'm realizing that true love is to see the one you love happy.  
  
_She got up and entered the school building in a hurry to find Syaoran. She went into the cafeteria and saw him sitting alone not wanting to be disturbed.  
  
"Xiaolang," She mumbled softly as she got close enough.  
  
"What do you want?!" He snapped.  
  
XingMei winced but regained her composure. "I...I'm here to apologize."  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Yeah yeah, after you cause all that trouble you come and say sorry. Now I'm suppose to accept it and think that you're a nice girl because you understand the pain I'm going through. Right? Huh, is that your plan now?!"  
  
XingMei frowned, "Li Syaoran! Don't say that! I'm seriously here to apologize for what I did!"  
  
"Then why did you do it in the first place?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards them.  
  
XingMei looked around and sighed, "Look, I don't want to cause a scene. But I want you to know that I'm sorry." She turned around to leave.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "Wait."  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Go tell Sakura." Syaoran muttered.  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto, wait up."  
  
Sakura stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. "XingMei." She mumbled. Not the first person she wanted to see.  
  
XingMei caught up to her and sighed, "Ok, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Sakura grunted.  
  
XingMei placed her hands on her hips. "You know why."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow and XingMei growled. "Ok maybe you don't, but I'm sorry for telling you all that stuff about Syaoran trying to get the cards."  
  
"Why? Isn't that the truth."  
  
"Well....yeah but..." XingMei couldn't believe she was saying this but she felt like she had too. "He really loves you." She grumbled and stared at Sakura's emerald eyes. "And you're lucky that you get him. If you decide to dump him I'm after him Kinomoto."   
  
  
  
  
AN: I wonder if Sakura got the message....well....guess what?! The next chapter might be the last chapter. Yep, the last chapter. Or the second last. Either one of them, the fic is near its end. Well, thanks for reading ^_^ Hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
__  
  
_   
  
  



	13. For You

  
  
  
  
  
  
Di sclaimer: Maybe if I had enuf money I would buy CLAMP and own the characters and everything, but so far, in my case, I dun have enuf money so I own nothing :P Pooey X.X   
  
  
" Speech   
() Translation   
_Thinking_ in Italics  
  
  
  
  
  


A Promise Meant to be Broken  
Chapter Thirteen: For You  
1st CCS fic by Fizzalicious Cherri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had gone by slowly for both Sakura and Syaoran, and finally it was the day of the prom. Sakura had gone by the last week in a weird...blissful mood. Thinking about things, but at time she felt like she wasn't thinking of anything at all.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol just watched by the sidelines as this weird moment went by for Sakura and Syaoran, they didn't know what to do but give a little bit of advice to both of them.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Tomoyo stared at her with her amethyst eyes questioningly. "Who are you going to prom with?"  
  
"...Eh myself," Sakura replied, her face not showing any sign of emotion.  
  
The two girls fell silent as they stopped walking to rest under the shade of a tall tree. It was a very hot day, and the shade was a life saver.  
  
"Well...I'm sure someone wants to go with you." Tomoyo hinted.  
  
Sakura shrugged just as a boy came up to her out of no where. "Um...Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go to the prom with me?" The guy asked quickly, a bit red.  
  
Sakura looked at him and just nodded. "Great!" The guy said cheerfully. "I'll pick you up at 7! You're listed in the school directory right?"  
  
Sakura just nodded again, and the guy beamed. "Great!" And left with a grin.  
  
Tomoyo had watched the whole thing with wide eyes. "Sakura!!" She cried.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura said boredly.  
  
"You just accepted his offer!!" Tomoyo said despairingly.  
  
Sakura looked over at her friend. "So?"  
  
"But....but..."  
  
"You said someone wanted to go with me, and you were right," Sakura added.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "Oh Sakura..." Was all she could mumble. "You're impossible..."  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Eriol looking a bit impatient. "Huh?" Syaoran had a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, why didn't you ask her?" Eriol asked simply.  
  
"Ask what?" Syaoran frowned.  
  
Eriol smirked, "Ah you know what I mean.."  
  
Syaoran looked away, for some reason he always felt like Eriol could see right into him if he stared directly in his eyes. "I don't want to..she hates me."  
  
"No she doesn't," Eriol said firmly as he began walking away again. "Maybe it's to late to ask her out to the prom already....but...you're still under the same roof at the prom."  
  
Syaoran blinked, "What is that suppose to mean?!"   
  
But he got no reply.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat numbly in front of her vanity desk, staring into her reflection idly. _Tonight is the prom..._ Althought it should've been a glorious night, she felt awfully sad...and she didn't really know why, but a bit of her told her it was because of a certain someone.  
  
_I'm going with a guy that I don't even know...even his name is a mystery..._ Sakura mused.  
  
Tomoyo, who stood behind Sakura, brushing out her fine long auburn hair, had a slightly annoyed look across her calm features._ Sakura-chan...I know you're not truly happy at all with who you're going with...why didn't you just ask Li-kun!! But then again...girls don't usually ask guys...demo (but)...Li-kun might've asked!!_  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo twisted half of her hair up into a slightly messy bun, but it was messy in a pretty way. The rest of her hair fell down around her shoulders as Tomoyo placed a crystal pink clip in Sakura's hair to make sure the bun didn't fall out.  
  
"Kirei Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo commented happily as she beamed at her own masterpeice. "Everyone is going to look at you in awe!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped slightly and stood up, her satin long pink dress falling around her. It wasn't a poofy dress, it was a bit tight fitting and it went out a bit at the bottom. It clung to her body nicely, with two straps at the top and a see-through shawl came with it.  
  
"You look awfully elegant Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo continued to comment and Sakura couldn't help but turn a bit pink.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you look very kawaii yourself," Sakura told her friend warmly.  
  
Tomoyo had her hair up in odango style, but with less hair coming out from the buns. A long lavender dress fitted around her body with a small matching lavender waist length jacket. "Arigatou." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
They both glanced at the clock, and for a weird reason Sakura was getting nervous. "Why do I feel nervous Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Well.....it's your prom night!" Tomoyo giggled. "The guys should be here soon." Tomoyo's smile faltered a bit but all the same she stayed cheerful.  
  
"Let's go downstairs to wait." Sakura suggested.  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
They both cried out in alarm at Kero's sudden entrance. "Kero!! I thought you were sleeping!!"  
  
"Well I was napping, but you guys talk to loud," Kero complained. "But look what we have here! Two beautiful young kiddies."  
  
"Kiddies?" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura just laughed and went down stairs followed by Tomoyo.  
  
_Well....I'll enjoy myself..._ Sakura repeated in her head. But she couldn't help but feel a bit unhopeful. _I will...right?_  
  
  
  
The room had been decorated into a fancy one, with many strings of christmas lights dangling from the ceiling and some spread out on the walls looking like tiny stars in the dark room.  
  
Girls and guys dressed in dresses and suits came strolling in, excited smiles on their faces. There were balloon arches in the entrance doors, and bouquets of flowers around the room.  
  
Sakura and her date, Siy, stepped into the room, looking around the room in awe. Tomoyo and Eriol followed shortly behind, both happy but were slightly frustrated by their friends descisions.  
  
"I don't get why my cute little descendant didn't ask Sakura." Eriol mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "And I don't understand Sakura...she's been so quiet the past week. Hasn't mentioned Li-kun at all..."  
  
Syaoran came in after them, followed by XingMei. She had thought it strange that Syaoran had mumbled a request to go to the prom with her and had deeply wondered if Syaoran and Sakura had got back together. Which seemed like they hadn't.  
  
The room soon filled up and everyone was looking up at the small stage at the front of the room. Shiaranami High's principal, Mr. Kasuki, held a microphone in one hand as he stood happily on the stage.  
  
Sakura wasn't really listening to the long flat toned speech he was making, she was staring idly into space. Not so far away, Syaoran was doing the same. His intense amber eyes were fixed on the stage, but they looked quite blank and void of emotion.  
  
"And I know I must be boring you all with this speech." Mr. Kasuki chuckled. "And we're getting to the important part now."  
  
Everyone clapped and whistled in response and Mr. Kasuki took two folded cards off the small table beside him.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Drumroll please."  
  
The band started it, and Mr. Kasuki opened his mouth to speak. "And your prom queen and king of class 2002 is...."   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
The crowd cheered, but Sakura didn't even notice why everyone was cheering until Siy nudged her a bit. "Hey, you're prom queen!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Sakura stepped onto the stage, a crown placed on her head.  
  
"And..." Mr. Kasuki continued as he flipped the other card open. "Hmm...how interesting."  
  
"What!!" Some people yelled.  
  
Mr. Kasuki chuckled, "Looks like we had a tie for prom king."  
  
"Oooooo." Alot of people chimed, while some people just looked anxious...and Kyojin looked furious.  
  
"It should be me." Kyojin mumbled under his breath. "A tie! Impossible."  
  
"So, during tonight we will have a revote. A box will be at the entrance of the room with paper for you to write who you want to be voted as prom king. Then at the end of the night or in the middle, we will announce the king." Mr. Kasuki explained and glanced at Sakura. "But we will now gladly hear tonight's queen make a speech."  
  
Sakura was handed the mic but she wasn't prepared for it. "I...uh..." Sakura was touched that most of the people voted for her, and she felt oddly proud._ This time it's not because I had Kyojin behind me to make me popular...I did it myself.  
  
_She breathed in slightly and chuckled, "Ya, you get nervous up here you see."   
  
The room laughed a bit and someone in the crowd cheered. "Go Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'm very glad to be up here today...as your queen and all. I thank you all that voted for me, I'm really touched." She breathed in quickly. "I know in the middle of the term this year, I had been misunderstood as a...bad girl, in nicer words...."  
  
"But, I'm glad its all been cleared up and that tonight I can happily enjoy myself." Sakura switched hands to hold the mic, for her other hand felt awfully sweaty. "It would be nice if the king was up here to." Sakura added. "I mean, how can a queen be here but not the king!"  
  
The crowd chuckled.  
  
"But I guess at the moment we don't know who that person is. But I greatly hope it is not a person who is cocky of their own popularity, someone that doesn't mind hurting a girl's feelings and thinking love is a game to see how long it'll last." Sakura said calmly. "That type of person doesn't deserve to be king. I mean, you could all say love is a game, but you can play that game nicely..." Sakura's eyes darted around the room until her gaze locked with a pair of amber eyes. "But I'll shut up now, because I feel like I'm talking to much. Yet I do hope you all will vote for the right person, I person who's always there for you, and one that won't let you down."  
  
"Arigatou minna-san." Sakura handed the microphone back to Mr. Kasuki as she stepped off the stage with loud applause followed after.  
  
"And now you have the rest of the night to yourselves before we tally the votes," Mr. Kasuki beamed.  
  
Tomoyo hurried over to Sakura and smiled. "That was a great speech!!"  
  
Sakura smiled, it was a real smile. Music had started, but Sakura left Siy's side quickly and went through the crowd, in search for someone.  
  
From across the other side of the room, Syaoran was pushing past the dancing people, trying to find the person he knew that was his fate. _I know my choice now... _  
  
The two stopped short, face to face in front of each other at the center of the room. Syaoran stepped closer and raised one hand. "May I ask your highness, to a dance?" Syaoran said formally.  
  
Sakura giggled slightly and took his hand . "Of course." She replied as they did a kind of waltz together instead of slow dancing.  
  
Everyone stopped to watch the two in each other's arms. Syaoran spun Sakura out, and Sakura spun back in, her face very close to Syaoran's.  
  
"I don't care Shaoran." Sakura whispered. "I love you."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Me too Sakura. Now I now my fate, it's you."  
  
"But the cards, aren't you going to get them from me?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Of course not, even if my family wants it, even if I get kicked out of the clan, I'll do it, for you." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"YEAH!! Go Kinomoto and Li!!!" Someone in the crowd cheered.  
  
The two were unaware of the 'whooos' and 'ahhhs' around them, until someone was tapping Syaoran on the shoulder.  
  
"Li Syaoran!! Get up there!!" A boy said with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Syaoran blinked.  
  
"Are you deaf!!! Mr. Kasuki just announced your name as prom king!!" A girl shouted from the crowd.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Go up there."  
  
"Come with me." Syaoran dragged Sakura onto the stage with him as he took the mic.   
  
"Thank you everyone for voting for me," Syaoran grinned. "And I have nothing else to say, but thank you again, for reuniting my queen and I."  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura as he merily dropped the mic onto the ground, causing a loud crashing noise. He brought the girl closer to him, as their lips touched.  
  
Softly at first, but then if grew into a passionate kiss.  
  
Long and sweet.  
  
Just like how their relationship would be.  
  
  
  
**  
**

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Waaaaaa!! The end!!!!! So basically Syaoran gave up on everything like his clan and all, he just wants to be with Sakura! Yay~~~!!! Well, thanks for ALL the support minna-san!! I really enjoyed writing this fic and I'll just thank you all again~!! Hope to see you all around ff.net some other time too~!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
